


Here's my Heart Guard it Well

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Actor Castiel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Dean, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Challenge for Destiel Forever<br/>To Susan Clarke.</p><p>Castiel is a TV star who just has been told he has to have a bodyguard accompany his to a Convention for his TV show. He's really not happy about it. He's never had a bodyguard and loves interacting with his fans and doesn't want someone telling him what he can and can not do. So do you think Dean Winchester co owner of Winchester & Singer Protection for Hire is going to have his hands full with the Actor???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my AWESOME Beta Dani! Without you my stories would not be as good! You Rock!!!!

   "No way in Hell, Bal."

  "Cassie darling, I'm not trying to kill your fun. I'm just looking after you, not as a manager but as a friend." Balthazar had been Castiel's friend for over ten years, ever since he moved here from England. He became his manager when he had taken the lead role of the angel Dimitrious—better known as Dimitri— on the CW's hit series _The Angel Blade Chronicles_ four years ago.

   "But seriously… is this necessary?"  

 

"Yes Castiel, very! Look, you came out to the public only a month ago. I commend you for being brave enough to. But between that, your party boy Hollywood image," Cas huffed and rolled his eyes, but his friend continued, "being a star off the networks number one series, and that incident with the fan at the last convention…"

  "Bal, that was no big deal."  

"Cassie! That guy literally tried to rip your clothes off." Castiel smirked.  

"He wanted a souvenir."  

"Look Castiel, I'm not trying to clip your wings."  

"Real funny Bal," Castiel grumbled

"You can still mingle with your fans. It's just… this way is safer. I know you don't like it but-"   

"No, I do not like it! I don't want a bodyguard," Castiel says in a petulant tone. "I have never needed one before why now?" Bal started to rub his temples where he felt a headache coming on.  

 

Across town, Dean’s phone rang and he looked to see who is calling. It was his little brother Sam. Now why would Sam be calling him? He's at work and today was Dean’s day off. Dean and Sam worked with their uncle Bobby, the three of them owned Winchester & Singer Protection for Hire, a bodyguard service.   

Dean had spent the last week with a spoiled seventeen year old pop star brat that spent her time alternating between bitching about literally everything and flirting with him. Despite how attractive she was, everything about her rubbed Dean the wrong way.

 1. She was underage and Dean did _not_ do jail bait.  

2\. Dean didn't do girls. 

He was into guys and had been since his freshman year of high school. Dean groaned and answered. "You better not be calling to tell me Ash didn't show up for Delilah duty. I will not do another day with that annoying-" Sam started laughing. 

"Don't worry, Ash showed up. I just want to give you first dibs on the next contract, but it means giving up your day off."  

"No one, and I mean no one, is worth giving my day-"  

"What about Castiel Novak?"  

"No fuckin way! Really? Castiel Novak as in Castiel Novak _star_ of _The Angel Blade Chronicles_. My favorite TV show?"  

"The one and only."  

"Give me the address, tell me what time to be there, and give me the details of the contract."  

"What about your day off?" Sam teased.  

 

"Shut it bitch! And give me the info."  

"Ok. Ok... Jerk." Sam gave Dean the address and told him to be there in an hour. He then told him about the contract. “You will be traveling from Los Angeles to Las Vegas in his RV. You leave tomorrow, Friday the 18th. He makes appearances at the convention on Saturday the 19th and Sunday the 20th. Then he has a photo shoot on Monday the 21st. The 21st he also has a company party you will escort him to, and then you’ll come home Tuesday the 22nd. So…?"  

"So… what, Sam?" 

Sam huffed.  "So, who's the best little brother for giving you dibs?"  

"You are," Dean laughed. "I will buy you a beer when I get back. Now, I'm going to get off here. I have a meeting to get to. "  

 

Dean dressed in a green button up and blue jeans, with his favorite boots. He entered the address in his GPS on his phone. No way was he going to put one of those in baby. She was all original, right down to the tape deck, and he planned on keeping her that way. He loved his sleek, black 67' Chevy Impala. It's his most prized possession.  

Dean started getting a little nervous on his drive to Castiel's manager’s office. He was going to be bodyguard to Castiel Novak, Dimitri on _The Angel Blade Chronicles_ , his favorite TV show for the past four years. The first time he watched the show was solely because Castiel Novak had caught his eye. Black messy sex hair, big blue eyes, lithe runner’s body, and hipbones you want to run your tongue over. And God, his voice… it sounds like the man's vocal chords had been soaked in whiskey or he gargled broken glass. Of course he caught Dean's attention, how could he have not?

   But the plot was just as good as the lead was good looking. It was about a high-ranking seraph, warrior of heaven, a specialist who is sent to earth by the Grigori, the Watchers of Heaven, to find and eliminate the fallen army of rogue angels that fell to complete a series of events that trigger Lucifer’s rising and the apocalypse. Dean had been addicted to the show (and the man) ever since it aired.

 

   And Dean did _not_ miss the information released only a month ago about the TV Angel being gay. Which had been a shock to a lot, but Dean had always told his friends he suspected it. He parked baby outside the office building and made his way to Balthazar Roché's office on the second floor.   

A knock on the door startled Castiel out of his sulking. "Come in," Balthazar called out. Dean opened the door and walked in. Balthazar was behind his desk and Castiel was lounging in one of the two seats in front of the manager's desk. Dean approached and held his hand out to Balthazar. 

"Hi, I'm from Winchester & Singer Protection for Hire. I'm Dean Winchester." After he shook the manager’s hand he turned his attention and held it out to Castiel who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Dean withdrew his hand; he saw Balthazar shoot Castiel a fierce look. The actor shrunk back into his chair.  

"Sorry Mr. Winchester for Castiel's manners, he's upset that it was decided he was to have a bodyguard for this trip." Dean wasn't sure what to say, so he was glad when Balthazar continued talking. He told him to take a seat and started going over the details of what they would need Dean to do. From what the manager has explained, he basically wanted Dean to stick to the actor: everywhere he went, Dean went too.  

The more Balthazar talked, the more Castiel got pissed until he finally blew up. "That's it! NO! NO! NO NO! NO! I do not need to be followed everywhere, and I am a grown man. I do not need a babysitter." That’s what struck a nerve with Dean. He didn't give a shit this guy was famous, or his favorite TV star. He was being disrespectful, and _hell no_ Dean wasn't going to take that.  

"Mr. Novak, excuse me, but I'm not a babysitter. My job is to keep you safe and from getting into reckless situations."  

 

"Reckless situations like going out into the crowd and talking to my fans?? Oooohhh, that's real dangerous." Castiel mocked. Dean narrowed his eyes.

  "It can be… Kind of like when that guy tried to rip your clothes off... I'm there to make sure stuff like that doesn't happen."   

"You’re here to kill my fun." Dean scoffed and thought to himself, _Okay, this guy is being a total dick_.

"No, Mr. Novak, you can still have your fun, go out... The only difference is I will be there to defuse any kind of situation, should one arise." 

Castiel leaned over his seat closer to Dean and purred, "Any situation that should ARISE?" Castiel quirked his eyebrow.

  "Castiel Novak, be professional." Balthazar chided. The actor grinned real big at the beautiful blush that spread across Dean's freckle kissed nose and cheeks.  

"Bal, look, I'm refusing this."  

"No can-do Cassie, your contract says we can assign protection duty if we believe it's needed, and we believe it's needed. So suck it up Cassie." The actor then turned to Dean. 

"Look you seem nice, like really nice. Which is why I'm warning you, I'm going to make hell on the bodyguard that takes this job. So if you take this job, you were warned." He looked Dean up-and-down. "You wouldn't last anyway, I would break you before the convention was even over." Dean gritted his teeth. Castiel didn't think he could handle him, that he could break him. Well, who the hell did this guy think he is? No one broke Dean Winchester, no one. If he could handle a week with the pop princess from hell, he could handle this guy. He looked Castiel in the eyes.  

"I have never passed on a job, I've never had a client intimidate me, and I've never broken a contract." 

He turned to Balthazar and said, "You got a bodyguard." Dean stood up and took his hand.  

"Thank you Mr. Winchester, be back here 7 AM tomorrow. We leave at 8 AM. You will ride in the RV with Castiel. I'm driving down separate."  

"Sounds good see you tomorrow Mr. Roché."  

"Please call me Bal."  

"You can call me Dean." He turned to face Castiel "See you tomorrow Mr. Novak."  

"See you tomorrow Mr. Winchester." Dean went to exit the office and once he was at the door, Castiel spoke again, "Remember I did warn you." He grinned cockily and winked at Dean before turning back in his seat. Dean exited the office in shock. He just meet his TV icon and wow, he was kind of an asshole.

  Dean was ready that next morning, dressed in his light blue button up, black suit pants and blazer. The more he thought about Castiel Novak the more the man pissed him off. _Bring it on Novak_ he thought to himself.  

Dean parked outside the office building from yesterday. There were fans everywhere today! When he fought past the ocean of fans, he showed his ID to enter the building. Castiel and Bal were in the same office as yesterday. Castiel looked sexy as hell, that was the first thing Dean noticed. The man was dressed in a navy blue blazer and suit pants with a light pink button up shirt. Dean was practically drooling.   

It took everything Castiel had in him to keep his cool at seeing Dean come through that door. The actor had thought he was absolutely gorgeous yesterday, with his light sandy blonde spiked hair, beautiful green eyes, muscles… but not too much the perfect amount, and those freckles. Castiel wanted to map each and every one on the bodyguard’s body. But seeing him all dressed up... Well something about that made him extra sexy. Castiel grinned, "You made it Mr. Winchester, I wasn't sure if you would show." Dean flashed him a smile too.  

 

"Got a job to do, Mr. Novak." Then Bal spoke up.

  "Alright boys, it's about time to go. Dean you go down with Cassie and get into the RV. Castiel love you, have five minutes to talk to your fans, we need to get going, and stay close to Dean." Castiel rolled his eyes.  

"Got it Bal, we will see you in Vegas, in about six hours counting stops."  

"Your’s and Dean's room is the two bedroom penthouse suite on floor 35." Dean spoke up as soon as his brain registered that they were sharing a room. 

"We are sharing a room?" Castiel turned to him and looked him up and down before he licked his lips. 

  "I hope that won't be a problem Mr. Winchester." Dean quickly regained his composure.   

"No, not at all Mr. Novak. I can keep a better eye on you that way." Castiel just smiled at him.

  "Time to go Mr. Winchester."  "

OK, stay close by. You can still talk to your fans but stay close to me." Castiel just huffed and agreed. But as soon as he was out the door and his fans started screaming, he ran to and climbed up on a concrete slab about four feet off the ground with little standing room. Dean had been expecting the actor to pull some kind of stunt, so as soon as Castiel took off running Dean was behind him. 

Soon Castiel was surrounded by his fans. The actor started talking to them, telling them how much he loves them, and he's glad they like the show. How he's grateful for them showing up to see him. Dean noticed Castiel stepping back close to the edge. _He's going to fall..._ For a brief second Dean though he should let this ass fall on his ass.  

But at the last second, he reached up to steady him, right as the actor was getting ready to slip. One hand rested on his ass, the other reached around and grabbed his upper thigh. Dean Felt his fingers slide over the actors member, and Dean knew Castiel felt it too because his hips stuttered. 

Cas was shocked by the feel of Dean's hands on him. He knew the bodyguard had reached up to steady him. He felf himself start to fall but then Dean's hand were on him, they wrapped around his thigh and grazed his cock, it took everything in Castiel not to pop a boner in front of his fans. It didn't help Dean continued to hold him like that the whole time he stood there talking.  

 

Castiel spoke to his fans for a few more minutes before telling everyone goodbye. He jumped down laid his hand on Dean's chest and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Thanks for the hand, Winchester." He smirked and sauntered off over to the RV, Dean behind him, thinking to himself how he should have just continued the detail on the 17-year-old Pop princess from hell.


	2. Chapter 2

   After getting in the RV, Dean got into his suitcase, which had already been loaded when he arrived. He got a book out and sat on the couch to read. Cas usually didn’t mind silence, but it had been over an hour since Mr. Sexy Bodyguard had said a word… 

  Castiel walked over to the bar behind Dean, smirking to himself and he thought 'I can make him talk.' The actor took off his blazer, rolled his sleeves to his elbows and unbuttoned the top two buttons. He grabbed two glasses, poured three fingers of _Johnny Walkers Blue Label Whiskey_ on the rocks in each glass. "So Mr. Winchester, do you have a girlfriend?" He questioned from behind the bar. Castiel had been curious ever since yesterday. The question startled Dean. He was into Cat's Cradle and was not expecting the actor to try and make any attempt at conversation with him.

 

  "Um. No." Castiel smiled. He had thought for sure Dean was straight but for someone as good looking as him to be single? So maybe... The actor walked up behind Dean, and leaned down by his ear, 

"A boyfriend?" He reached around the bodyguard, holding the drink and shaking it a little, Cas' lips still close to the shell of Dean's ear. Dean took the glass, his fingers skimming over Castiel's. The actor rounded the couch, his own drink in hand and sat down beside Dean. "Well?"  

"No, no boyfriend... Currently." Cas grinned devilishly.  

"Well lucky me." Dean cleared his throat.  "What about you Mr. Novak?"  

"Call me Castiel. You're going to be my guard the next five days, no need to be formal."  

"Ok... _Castiel_ , do you have a boyfriend?"  

"No, no boyfriend... Currently." It's Dean's turn to smile as he took a drink of his whiskey, Cas followed suit.  

Over the next two hours they talked about everything, from when they knew they were gay and about their families. Castiel told Dean about his parents being really religious and despite him only coming out to the public a month ago, his family had known since he was 15. "They kicked me out the day they found out," Castiel said from behind the bar as he poured them another drink. Was this their 3rd or 4th? He had lost count.  

"That's harsh Cas." The actor smiled as he set back down his eyebrow quirked as he had Dean his drink.

  "Cas?" Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck.

  "Uh, yeah. Sorry, got a habit of shorting names."  

"No it's ok, you can call me Cas. I kinda like it." He smiled at Dean. "Anyway, my older brother Gabriel took me in, told me he loved me and I was fine just the way I was. Which was exactly the opposite of what my parents were trying to put in my head. From the moment they found out until I left the house with my last of my things, all I heard was how wrong I was and how I was sick in the head. Gabe's the best. He's bisexual so he's never once judged me. He's the owner of Gabe’s Heavenly Delights," Castiel said, voice filled with pride. Dean's face lit up.  

"You’re fucking kidding me. I love that bakery! Gabe has the best pies… I go there all the time to buy them. He knows me by name. I'm kind of a regular."  

 

Cas laughed, "You know those are my pie recipes."  

 

"Really? Because I got to tell you, you’ve got the best pie recipes. And I should know I've had a lot of pie." He winked at Cas, then added, "I love pie." 

Cas hummed, "That's good to know... So Dean, what did your parents say when you came out?" Dean got a sad distant look on his face and Cas was prepared to change the topic, realizing he had brought up what seemed to be a sensitive subject. But before he could speak, Dean answered.

   "I hope they would have been okay with it. My mom died in a house fire when I was four, faulty wiring in the nursery my father had just built for my baby brother. He was six months old at the time. I can remember dad handing him to me, telling me to get out of the house. So I ran, I ran with Sammy as fast as I could... I heard my mom scream as I ran out the door and into the arms of a fireman. A few minutes later they drug my dad out of the house, but not my mom she had been trapped in the nursery by a beam that fell. She didn't make it out and it drove my dad crazy.  


He felt responsible for her death; he blamed himself because he built the nursery. He drank himself to an early grave. My uncle Bobby, his wife Ellen and her daughter Jo, took me and Sam in. I was twelve he was eight. He was more of a father to us than our real dad ever was. When I was eighteen I joined the family business. Last year, when I turned twenty-eight, Bobby changed the name of the company to Winchester & Singer Protection for Hire."

Castiel found himself engrossed while listening to Dean's story. He had a hard life losing his mom and dad, but he didn't let that define him. He worked hard and became co-owner of a very profitable company. It made Cas want to get to know Dean better… almost made him not want to run Dean off anymore. Besides Bal said if he didn't behave and play nice with Dean he would make his life hell, and the manager had had his 'I'm fuckin serious look' on.   "That is very impressive Dean, co-owning a well-known company…. It's something to be proud of."

They conversed the rest of the way to Vegas, never running out of things to talk about.

  Dean thought their chick flick bonding they shared in the RV meant Cas had called a truce. But no, Hell no! That ass of an actor had given him the slip not once but _twice_ since arriving in Vegas. First, when they were checking into The Bellagio. Dean was filling out the paperwork, when he finished and he turned to hand Cas the key, the actor was gone. It took Dean thirty minutes to find Cas. He was in the Starbucks signing coffee cups and taking pictures with his fans.   

Dean told him he needed to get settled for the night. The fans booed as Dean drug Cas out of the coffee shop. Dean yelled at the actor for running off once they were alone in the elevator. Cas just shrugged, saying he told Dean he was going to Starbucks it's not his fault he wasn't listening. Dean clenched his jaw in anger. 

And now THIS! Escape number two… 

  Dean wanted to take a shower. He told the actor he was taking a shower and Cas said okay and something about just watching some TV before bed. But when Dean was done with his shower, he cursed when he realized Cas was nowhere to be found in the Penthouse. 

 

Dean found himself wandering around the hotel casino looking for Castiel Novak-- Actor, Asshole Extraordinaire. Dean overheard two young women talking as they walk past him. "Oh my God! Can you believe we ran into Castiel Novak and actually got our picture taken with him!" Dean walked up to them.   

"Excuse me ladies, did you say Castiel Novak? Where is he? I'm a big fan." The girls pointed him to the direction of the Bar and Club that was a part of The Bellagio. Dean walked into the club a spotted a huge group that he was just _sure_ Cas was in the middle of; upon further inspection, he was right. There Cas sat at the end of the bar. 

The closer he got to the actor, he could tell something wasn't right. Cas had this look on his face… He was in a conversation with two guys, one had his hand wrapped around Cas' wrist. He seen the actor trying to pull away but the guy just wouldn't let go. Dean saw red. He walked over to the bar, but before he could punch the guy Cas jumped up.  

"Dean!" That startled the guy holding Cas' wrist enough he let go, but he didn't leave. "I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you." He wrapped his arms around the bodyguard’s neck, nuzzling it. Dean quickly caught on that Cas was trying to get them out of there without the publicity of a fight. Dean smiled at Cas and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his temple.  

"Sorry I was late babe."

  "You're here now, that's all that matters." He pulled Dean into him capturing the bodyguard’s lips. Dean tensed at first, but then Cas slid his tongue across Dean's bottom lip, teasing, wanting entrance. Dean opened and Cas' tongue entered his mouth, exploring and massaging Dean's tongue with his. They both moaned into the kiss. Dean's hands wrapped firmly around the actors waist, rubbing circles on Cas' hipbones. Cas' hands were gripped in Dean's hair.

All Dean could think was, _'Holy Shit I'm kissing Castiel Novak'_ and damn he's a hell of a kisser, but he’s also an asshole... There was where Dean’s internal debate began. Should he break the kiss?

First off, it's been long enough the guys should get the point… Secondly, Cas can be a dick he did just ditch me. Dean didn’t want to be a one night stand, it was fun for awhile, now he wanted more. But he's sure a one nightstand will be all he was going to get from Castiel Novak. Just as he was about to pull back, every reason Dean had went out the window when Cas twisted his tongue and made Dean almost melt. He wanted nothing more than to continue kissing the actor.  

Neither one of them knew how long the kiss lasted before they finally broke apart when Dean's back hit the bar because Cas was trying to climb him. Their lips were swollen, Dean's hair was standing up everywhere, and Cas' hair... Well, his always looks like that. They both laughed, and Dean cleared his throat. "Well those guys are gone." Cas had a smug look on his face

   "They must have got tired of watching us make out." Then it hit Dean: all the fans there, some of them had to have taken pictures of him and Cas, or hell even a video of them kissing and being all handsy. He had his hand on Cas' ass on more than one occasion and Cas had tried to climb him.

  "Oh shit Cas, someone here had to have taken pictures of that."  

"And videos too I'm sure. I know I would have. I bet it was hot as fuck. I can't wait to find that online," Cas winked.  

"Yeah it won't hurt your nightlife, loves to party image, but it could look bad on my company. I'm your bodyguard." Cas' smile faded.

  "I didn't think of that. Dean I'm so sorry I put you in this situation."

  "It's not like I pushed you away or even tried to break the kiss. Truth is it was a fuckin’ awesome kiss and I was enjoying it." Cas hummed in response.   

"It was pretty fuckin’ awesome. Do you maybe want to go back to our nice private suite and kiss some more?" Dean placed a hand on Cas' lower back and out stretched his other arm.

  "Lead the way, Mr. Novak." Cas lit up and grabbed Dean's hand, dragging him out of the club and into the elevator.

Fingers twitched in Dean’s grip, Cas realized that he’d just made out with his bodyguard and it was _hot_. He was sure Dean probably just wanted to have a good time with him.. He was described in the media as a partier and playboy, when neither were actually true. It had been months since he was in a relationship and partying was past getting old. He was ready for more and wanted it. Castiel Novak didn't want to be a one nightstand. As the elevator doors shut, and Cas realized they were alone in it, he pushed his feelings away. Just because he wanted more doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to take this opportunity that has been presented to him… 

Cas turned around and wrapped his arms around Dean's necks and jumped; luckily Dean was fast to react grabbing the actors ass pulling him in. Cas wrapped his legs around the bodyguard. Dean spun them around Cas' back hitting the wall, he groaned letting his head fall back. Dean mouthed at his neck, grabbing the actor’s ass even tighter. Rubbing Cas' hardened member against Dean who was equally as hard. The actor rutted against the bodyguard, panting and loving the feel of Dean's lips on his neck.

   They heard the elevator ding and they broke apart. Then, young ladies entered, giggling as they noticed Cas. He loved his fans, he really did. But now... Now all he could think about was getting Dean back to the suite and kissing more... A LOT more. Cas smiled and took pictures with the girls. They exited three floors later, still giggling and telling him to have a fun night with his boyfriend. Cas and Dean just smiled; neither made an attempt to correct the girls. They burst out laughing as soon as the elevator doors shut. 

Finally, they made it to their floor. Cas took Dean's hand. "Come along, boyfriend." Dean huffed but didn't say anything.

  Cas unlocked the door to their Penthouse Suite and no sooner than the door is shut, Cas was on Dean, unbuttoning the bodyguard’s shirt. Cas has little patience and he wanted them naked five minutes ago. So by the third button, he decided this was taking too long and he ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Cas licked from Dean's chest, up his neck to his lips, biting and sucking at his bottom lip.   

Dean pulled back to unbutton Cas' shirt, but once again his impatience won out and he moved Dean's hands out of the way, ripping his shirt the same way he had Dean’s, sliding it off his shoulders then reaching up to slip Dean’s off, both ruined shirts dropping to the floor. Dean ran his hands up Cas' chest, leaning down to flick his tongue against the actors left nipple, nibbling at it and making it harden. Dean stopped and Cas pouted, "Now the right one feels left out."

   "Well we can't have that can we?" Dean leaned back in giving the right one equal attention. Cas pushed Dean, leading him until they both have stripped each other of all their clothes and the back of Dean's knees hit Cas' bed so he sat down. Cas crawled on Dean's lap and straddled him. The actor wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean's hands gripped into Cas' hair controlling their kiss. It was fevered, all teeth, tongue and passion.

  They both moaned as Cas grinded down, rubbing their cocks together. Dean's hands dropped to the actors hips, holding them tight as he rutted up against Cas causing him to moan. "Dean, so good. It… Mmmm… feels so good. I want more.... Want more of you."  

"Lube?" Cas jumped off Dean and went through his suitcase. He tossed Dean the bottle when he found it. The bodyguard smiled at it. "Mmm… Apple Pie flavored."  

"Thought you would like that."  

"Now... get your sexy ass back over here." Cas walked back over, standing between Dean's legs. The bodyguard looked up at Cas, popped the lid on the lube and slicked up his hand before he wrapped it around the actors throbbing cock, stroking it. Cas' hips snapped forward into Dean's fist with a low groan. Pre-come was beading at the head of the actor’s cock. Dean licked a stripe up Cas' cock running his tongue through the slit lapping the pre-come away, before he took the head of the actors cock in his mouth. He Swirled his tongue and massaged the head, Cas threw his head back.  

"Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Dean. You’re amazing! Ungh… God, your mouth." Dean took Cas' cock all the way down his throat, until his nose rested against the actor’s groin. Dean pulled back and off with a loud 'POP!'   

"Mmm taste so good. Apple Pie and Cas, my new favorite flavor." Cas reached for the lube beside Dean, slicked up his hand before he tossed it back down beside him. Cas straddled the bodyguard again. He slid his cock against Dean's, both of their breaths caught at the sensation.

  Cas sat up a languid rocking motion, grinding his erection against Dean's. Cas took Dean's lips again. The actor reached between them fisting both their cocks. Dean humped into Cas' fist rutting his leaking cock against the actor’s. Cas fucked up into his fist, creating more delicious friction on their cocks. Soon the kisses had stopped, they were panting and moaning in the others mouth. "Mmm… Dean, I'm so close." Cas sped the hand on their cocks up along with the thrusting of his hips.  

"Come for me Cas. Want to see you." Cas groaned, his dick twitched in his fist, come spurting out in stripes and landed on his hand, cock, and both their chests. Dean followed, spilling his sticky release all over him and Cas. The actor’s cock twitched as Dean spilled on him.

   Cas stroked them through their orgasms. His hand was covered in his and Dean' release. The bodyguard took Cas' wrist and led the actors hand to his lips. Dean licked and sucked the cum off of Cas' hand and fingers. Cas bit his bottom lip at the erotic sight. Once he was finished, Cas pulled him into a frantic kiss, tasting them both in Dean's mouth.

  They finally broke the kiss, cleaned up, and put their boxers back on. They stood in the doorway of Cas' room, both of them wanting to say something but neither having the courage. Dean broke the silence. "I'm, um, going to bed. I will be in my room if you need anything." As he turned to go Cas caught his hand. Dean turned around.

  "Sleep with me tonight Dean... You know, because you can keep a better eye on me in the same room. I mean, you never know what I'm going to do." Cas smirked and Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

   "On one condition Cas."

  "What's that Dean?"  

"I get to be the big spoon."   

"We can switch off."  

"I can live with that Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

   Cas was awakened by a loud banging sound. At first he thought he had overslept, but that thought was quickly dismissed when he noticed his alarm clock read 5:30AM. He should still have an hour to sleep, and he really needed that hour; Dean and Cas hadn’t gotten to sleep until after 1AM.  

Cas sat up and Dean patted at the bed, trying to pull the actor back down. Dean huffed when Cas stood up, then the bodyguard rolled over and covered back up. Cas slipped on his...? Nope, those were Dean's pants, they hung to low on the actor’s hips to be his.

  Cas turned to Dean to admire the sleeping man. He truly was beautiful. Long eyelashes fanned over his cheeks when he was sleeping, a dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks, unreal beautiful green eyes hiding behind those closed lids, and sandy blond hair that looked best as it was now, all in disarray. Cas couldn't help but to smile. More loud thumps came and then Bal's booming voice, "I know you are in there Cassie. Now. Open. Up!!"

  Cas was still staring at Dean. The bodyguard cracked open his eyes smiling slyly, "You going to get that? Or you just gonna continue watching me sleep. I mean, I know I'm an Adonis and all..." Cas couldn't think of a sassy comeback and he blamed it on the extra early wake up call. 'Damn that sexy ass Dean Winchester and his ability to out sass me in the morning' Cas thought as he made his way to the door. Cas wasn't a morning person and being woken up early was blasphemous.  

 

The actor throws the door open, "This better be import-"  

"Explain this Castiel." Bal thrusted his tablet into Castiel's face. The actor took it and started watching the video his manager had paused. Within seconds he knew what he was watching; it was a video of him and Dean making out, and it was an excellent copy... And he had been right, hot as hell. So of course he sent a copy to his phone before handing the tablet back to Bal. "I told you to play nice not-" Cas raised an eyebrow and cut his friend's next words off.  

"And I did Bal... Real nice." The manager couldn't help the laugh that slipped out as much as he was trying to hold it in. He shook his head at his friend.

  "Cassie dear you are something el- ...Castiel nice pajama bottoms, though they don't look familiar. I didn't know you were a fan of AC/DC." At that moment, Dean walked out in Cas' blue pajama bottoms. They were a little tight on him, really showed off his bulge. "Now those I recognize, but I got to say Cassie they look better on him." Cas glared at Bal then looked back at Dean, eyeing him up and down, making the bodyguard blush slightly.

  "I gotta agree Bal."  

"Well someone had my pants so I figured this would be better than coming out naked." Dean flinched as soon as the words left his mouth. Cas' grin was feral.

  "Now I wouldn't say that."  

"Well I should have got the one bedroom penthouse suite. That second bedroom will be getting no use."  

"Aw Bal, would it make you feel better if we switched off? We can use that bedroom tonight..."

  "Cassie you are horrible! You have a one track mind... and yes, please do use it so it won't be a waste." Bal turned to Dean. "Come join us." Dean sat by Cas on the couch, Bal in a recliner on Cas' side. "Now explain boys." Bal handed Dean the tablet so he could watch the video.  

Dean wished upon wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. This is overwhelming... a variety of videos and pictures were all over the web of him making out with Castiel Novak for anyone to see! One of his friends or family members just surfing the web could run across those pictures and videos. Dean couldn't take his eyes away from the screen. Cas leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Told you it would be hot." Dean tried to level Cas with a glare, but instead it came out as a grin and they both burst out laughing.  

Bal groaned, "Explain please!"  

"Ok, I gave Dean the slip while he was in the shower." Dean did manage to give him a glare at that, Cas just looked at Dean sheepishly and continued. "I went down to The Bellagio's club; I wanted to hang out and talk to the fans. It was fun until two guys came over and started coming on to me. I said no, they weren't hearing it, and one had me by the wrist. I tried to pull back, he tightened his grip and wouldn't let me go. Then Dean came over and startled him enough he let go. I jumped up and wrap my arms around Dean, pretending he was my boyfriend to try to keep from being all over the tabloids due to getting into a bar fight. I kissed Dean to really get across to them they had no fuckin' chance."  

"Ok, I get all that, but what I don't get is why the video is 12 minutes long." Dean and Cas both looked shocked.

  "12 minutes really?"  

"Yes, Dean. 12 minutes of you two tongue fucking in a bar in front of a ton of people, who knows how many videos and pictures are out there."  

"It's just some kissing Bal, no big deal."  

 

"And ass grabbing, for god sake, Cassie! Right before the video ended with you two looking completely debauched and you taking Dean's hand, pulling him out of the bar with a huge 'I'm about to get fucked' grin on your face, you tried to climb Dean like a Sequoia and crawl down his throat. Not to mention the picture of you two in the elevator and a young lady's post saying she met you and your boyfriend. Boyfriend, Castiel. Fake information like that gets rumors started."  

Cas snickered. "Bal, she wasn't lying. She told me and my boyfriend to have a good night and I didn't correct her."

  "Right, now everyone is trying to figure out who your mystery man is... But they will and with that comes press and publicity." Bal turned to Dean. "Do you still want to be Cas' bodyguard?" Before Dean could answer, Cas did.  

"Of course he does! Like he said, he doesn't break contracts, and besides I will be an asshole to anyone else but Dean." Dean figured that was Cas' way of letting him know he wanted him to stay without actually having to say it.  

"More so of an asshole than you already are for me?" Dean looked over to the manager. "Yeah Bal, I'm still going to be his bodyguard. I couldn't subject that kind of torture to anyone else." Cas balked and punched Dean playfully in the arm.  

"Hey... I've been better, I haven't done anything since sneaking out on you last night... Okay, I will amend my statement… I will be 'MORE' of an asshole to anyone but Dean."  

"Dean are you sure you can put up with him?" 

 

"I can handle him Bal." The bodyguard turned to Cas and leaned in to whisper in the actors ear. "You be good, listen to me, do what I tell you and I will give you a reward." Dean bit Cas' ear "A. Very. Very. Good. Reward." Cas looked at Dean with lust in his eyes.  

"Deal" Cas smirked

   Bal mumbled, "I don't want to know," he got up and something on the floor caught his eyes. He bent over and picked it up. It's was a button. Then he noticed there were more scattered all over and two torn shirts crumpled and discarded on the floor. Bal looked at Cas who just shrugged and replied, "Wardrobe malfunction." Bal just shook his head.

  "You have an hour to get down to the panel. You will be there six hours today mingling with the fans, taking photos, answering questions, and signing autographs." Bal left and Cas shut the door, he turned to Dean.  

"We need to talk." Dean did not like that tone at all, he sat down on the couch.

  "Okay, Cas," and he waited for the actor to join him.

  "Dean... about last night." Dean knew where this was going 'last night was fun, but it was just a one-time thing.' Dean kinda thought it was going to be that way. So why did it hurt so much?

  "It's cool Cas, I understand last night was a one-time thing, just for fun, a way to blow off steam." Cas turned his head to the side looking intensely at Dean, maybe even a little bit hurt.  

"Is that what you think?" 

Dean shrugged. "I just figured where you're famous and like to party, you're not looking for relationship." 

Cas huffed. "You mean my 'likes to party' Hollywood image, Bal's idea. I go out one night a week for a few hours, Bal makes sure the paparazzi is at the right place at the right time. They take tons of pictures, and I keep my night life image. But you know the old saying Dean, looks can be deceiving. Those pictures are not the real me. Nobody knows the real me. Nobody knows how much I would rather be at home with somebody watching movies, ordering take out, and cuddling up on the couch... I thought maybe you wanted it to be a one-time thing, that you're not looking for a relationship. You were just looking for some fun, which is exactly how I'm portrayed in the media." 

Dean shook his head. "No Cas, I'm at the point in my life I don't want to do one night stands anymore. I want to date, to build a serious relationship with someone." 

The actor looked Dean in the eyes. "Yeah me too, and after getting to know you on the drive yesterday and last night, I was hoping maybe you would like to go out on a date with me."

  "You want to take me on a date, Cas?"  

 

"Yeah I do, tonight after the convention."  

 

"And what kind of date do you have in mind?"

  "You, me, room service and movies... Oh and clothing optional." Cas winked and Dean laughed.

  "My kind of date, Cas. Now you get dressed and ready. I'm going to do the same. Got to make sure I get you there on time."

  Cas had been mingling, taking pictures and signing autographs for almost 5 hours. The last hour was going to be spent answering questions. Dean was rather happy with how the day was turning out. Cas had done everything he's asked of him and he's pulled no shit whatsoever. No one had mentioned the video, well, that was until it was question time.  

Cas was on a small stage and Dean was standing off to the side of it behind the curtains where the audience couldn't see him. "So Castiel, who's the man from the video that was released last night?" A young female fan questioned. Cas started laughing and then smiled, just as another voice yelled.  

"Is he your boyfriend?" 

Someone else shouted, "How did you two meet?"

   "Wow, okay, so you guys want to know about the man in the video and the pictures?" A chorus of 'yeses' came in response. "Well, he's a great guy and I'm taking him on a date tonight. I met him through work. We haven't known each other long; his name is..." Cas looked over to Dean to make sure it's okay he say his name and Dean nodded. "His name is Dean."  

 

"So is Dean your boyfriend?" Cas looked over at Dean again the bodyguard got a smug look on his face and just shrugged. Cas rolled his eyes at him, then turned his attention back to the audience. "I'm working on it." 

Another voice asked, "He's Backstage isn't he? You keep looking over there." 

Cas huffed a laugh. "Yeah he is." 

  "Tell him to come out!" Was one fans response. Another loud courses of 'yeahs', and Cas was looking at Dean who was firmly shaking his head no. Cas just ran over to Dean, grabbed his hand, and pulled him onto the stage. 

Dean hissed, "I hate you." 

Cas just looked at him smiling. "No you don't." 

The next few minutes passed with audience members commenting on how cute they are together and snapping pictures of them. They chant for them to kiss before Dean left the stage. Cas reached up and pulled Dean down, kissing him soundly on the lips. Dean looked dazed as he walked off the stage, fans whistling as he left.

   Cas answered questions for another 30 minutes about himself, Dean, and the show. By the end of the conference, Cas was ready to call it a day. He wanted to spend the rest of his day and night lying in bed watching movies with Dean.

  An hour later and he was getting exactly what he wanted. Dean and Cas were in their pajama bottoms and comfortable T-shirts, Cas stole Dean's AC/DC bottoms, the ones he had accidentally slipped on that morning. "Cas, give me back my AC/DC pants."

  "Nope! I look better in yours and you look better in mine."

  "Yeah, but yours are kind of tight on me." Cas wiggled his eyebrows.  

"I know Dean, I can see the outline of your entire package. That's why I like you in them. I did say clothing optional, you could always just take them off and go without." 

Dean snorted. "You wish." 

Cas just nodded. "Oh yes, Dean. I really do." 

They ordered cheeseburgers, fries and a slice of apple pie each. They ate on the bed talking, movie completely forgotten. Dean was eating his pie when he commented, "This is good pie but your recipe is way better."  

"Thank you Dean, I will have to make you one myself. I think I even bake them better than Gabe." Cas snickered. "Just don't tell him that." Dean laughed, and crossed his heart with mock seriousness. They continue eating their pie, comfortably talking. Once they were done, they put their plates on the cart and set it outside their room in the hall to be picked back up. They laid back in bed. "Hey Dean?"

  "Yeah, Cas?"  

"I really enjoyed our date tonight. I know we didn't go anywhere or do anything." Dean just bumped the actor’s shoulder with his smiling

   "Those are the best kind of dates, Cas."  

"I would very much like to kiss you Dean. Can I?"  

"Yeah, Cas, I would very much like that." Cas threaded his hands through Dean's hair, and gripped at the base of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. The actor's other hand rested on Dean's shoulder. Cas licked and nipped at Dean's lips, sucking on them gently until Dean opened his mouth allowing Cas' tongue in. Their tongues tangled and massaged against the other, both men moaned into the kiss. Dean rolled them over until he was on top of the actor. He broke the kiss to started kissing at Cas' jaw, biting and sucking from the actor's jawline to his neck. Cas hooked his fingers under Deans shirt, pulling it off, then his own. Cas pulled Dean into another heated kiss.  

Both men began running their hands across the other's chest, abs, and sides, teasing the more sensitive areas. Cas grabbed a hold of Dean's ass and rutted up into him, groaning when he felt Dean was as equally as hard as him, and just from some making out. They continue kissing and rutting against each other until they both were panting and trying to rip the other’s pants off. 

"Clothes off now, Dean. No more teasing. I want to feel you. I was good all day… Did everything you told me so I think I deserve a reward." The actor said as he pushed down Dean's pants and briefs so he could kick them the rest of the way off. Once they were gone, Cas gripped the bodyguards ass and rutted against his hardened flesh. Dean hissed at the sensation.

   Dean started kissing down Cas' chest and stomach, licking a line across where the actor's pants began. "Now these need to come off if you want your reward." Cas lifted his hips, letting Dean slip off his pants and briefs. The bodyguard positioned himself between Cas' thighs, kissing, biting, and sucking marks all over them. And the actor’s sexy hipbones, Dean licked and bit and sucked them, leaving a big blooming bruise on each.  

Cas handed Dean the apple pie lube from last night. The bodyguard laid it beside him. Dean's hands gripped the base of Cas' cock. He began to lick at the head, tonguing the slit, gathering the precum beaded there into his mouth. He wanted Cas' intoxicating taste without the lube. Dean moaned around the head of Cas' cock. The vibrations causing him to arch and push his dick deeper down Dean's throat, and he took him all the way down. The bodyguard bobbed his head up and down the actor’s cock, licking the head and tonguing the slit. Dean popped off his cock, working his way lower. Licking and Sucking Cas' balls. Then he went even lower, flattening his tongue and licking a stripe over his quivering pucker. Cas gripped the sheets, arched his back and moaned. "You like that? You like me licking your sweet little pucker?" Dean asked while nipping at the actor’s thigh.

  "Oh God yes, feels fuckin’ amazing Dean." Dean flicked his tongue against Cas' rim, licking circles around it and barely pushing in with the tip of his tongue. Dean reached for the lube and slicked up a few fingers before looking up at Cas.  

"Can I?"

  "Oh fuck yes, please!" Dean worked a finger in slowly, wiggling it around, pumping it in and out. Then the bodyguard pushed in another finger. Cas moaned loudly which turned into a yell when Dean's tongue joined his fingers, licking as deep into Cas as he could. The actor’s cock was drooling precum. "Please Dean! Please." Cas wasn't exactly sure what he was begging for. He just knew he wanted release.   

Dean withdrew his tongue from Cas' hole and took his cock into his mouth again, while his fingers continued thrusting deep into Cas. The actor was falling apart. Dean could feel his legs shaking, he was sweating, panting and moaning, no longer able to form coherent words. Dean grazed the actor’s prostate and he yelped. Dean kept his fingers crooked, rubbing Cas' prostate constantly with the pads of his fingers as he took Cas cock all the way down sucking hard. Cas yelled, "Oh fuck Dean!" as his hands gripped in the bodyguards hair, stilling him as he pumped load after load of cum down Dean's throat. The bodyguard pulled off only after Cas' cock quit twitching.  

Cas pulled Dean up by his hair, kissing him wildly before he flipped them over and kissed down Dean's body, leaving hickies in his wake. "My turn." The actor smirked as he took Dean's cock into his mouth, massaging it base to tip with his tongue.  

 

Cas pulled back and got on his knees on the floor beside the bed. Dean raised an eyebrow looking at him puzzled. "I want you to stand up Dean, and fuck my mouth with that beautiful cock of yours. I want you to grip my hair and fuck my face so good." Dean moaned and stood up right in front of Cas, gripping his cock at the base and running it along the actor’s lips, smearing precum all over them. Cas licked his lips and moaned. "You taste amazing Dean, now fuck my face until you cum. I. Want. To. Taste. You." 

Dean gripped Cas' hair and thrust down his throat over and over. Dean groaned, glad Cas had no gag reflex. The actor gripped Dean's ass cheeks, pulling him even deeper down his throat. It didn't take long until Dean's hips started to stutter and he's groaning as his release is shooting on Cas' tongue in long thick ropes. 

  "Fuck Cas! So good, so, so, amazing." Dean's legs gave out, and he joined Cas on the floor. They both laid back on the plush carpet side by side.  

"That was incredible Dean… you are a God with that tongue of yours." Dean rolled on his side so he could look at Cas.  

"And you are definitely no Angel like your TV persona. The things you do with that mouth and no gag reflex? So fuckin’ sinful." Cas bumped his shoulder and laughed before he rolled over and laid his head on Dean's chest. Cas looked up at the bodyguard.

  "Will you sleep with me again Dean?"  

"Sure will Cas."   

"I get to be the big spoon tonight though."  

 

"I can live with that." Dean replied. They shared a few lazy kisses in bed, before Cas spooned Dean. Dean sighed and leaned back into Cas thinking 'I really could live like this.'


	4. Chapter 4

    Dean and Cas were roused not by the alarm clock, but by loud knocking at the door again. Cas just tightened his arm and leg around Dean, pulling him closer and puffing air on the back of the bodyguard’s neck before nuzzling him. "The door Cas…"  

"It's just Bal, he will go away... Eventually... Maybe." Cas just snuggled even closer as the banging on the door got louder.

  "This guy really doesn't want us to sleep," Dean grumbled into the pillow. The bodyguard tried to get out of Cas' death grip to answer the door but the moment Dean would successfully detangle on of the actor’s limbs from around him, it would come back almost instantaneously. Dean huffed out a laugh. “You’re a cuddly octopus. Let me up so I can get the door before Bal has a stroke.”

Cas rolled over huffing and pouting, he got up, putting on Dean’s AC/DC bottoms. Dean shook his head. “I’ve lost those, haven’t I?” Cas just grinned in response. 

“Yeah, they’re mine now and so is the matching shirt.” Cas slipped on the black t-shirt he was referencing and Dean stared, loving the way the actor looked in his clothes. 

“Looks better on you anyways, but I draw the line at my Led Zeppelin shirt.”

Cas smirked. “I will find it and make it mine, Winchester.”

 

 "Not a chance Novak." They were about to kiss when, "OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR CASTIEL NOVAK!"  

"Go get that before Bal kicks it in. I'm going to shower get dressed and then I will be out." Cas groaned and went to open the door.  

"Seriously Bal do you have something against sleep?"

  "I've seen quite a few of the videos online this morning from the panel yesterday. Most of the questions were about you and Dean! So Cassie dear, what's going on with you and your bodyguard? You told that girl you were working on making him your boyfriend." 

Cas sighed. "Sit down Bal." They took a seat and Cas turned to his best friend. "I like him Bal, like really like him, and I am so damn tired of being alone. I want to be in a relationship, I want someone to come home to!"  

"So how was your date last night? I saw a clip where you said you were taking him on a date." 

Cas got a huge grin on his face and nodded. “It was the most fun I’ve had in a long time. We ordered room service, watched movies, and just talked. Shit, Bal! He’s the kind of guy I could really fall for.”

Bal smiled and patted Cas’ hand. “Cassie, Love, I have known you for a long time, and you have already fallen for him. Your brain just hasn’t caught up with your heart yet. I believe Mr. Winchester is in the same boat… Here, watch this video.”

Cas watched as Bal pulled out his phone and played the video. It’s was a clip of when he grabbed Dean and dragged him onto the stage because the fans wanted to see him. Then he noticed the way he looked at Dean, the smile on his face, the way his eyes light up. Dean had the same expression on his face. Expressions of a man falling in love. 

“Oh, this is my favorite part!” Bal’s voice drawed Cas out of his thoughts and watched their kiss from yesterday playing out before him, the ones the fans cheered for. “You two look great together Castiel. If he makes you happy, I say go for it. Ask him to be your date and not your bodyguard to tomorrow’s company party.”

Dean came out of the bathroom, his hair was still dripping from the shower, and cutting off any response Castiel had. He was dressed in jeans and a green Henley. “Hey Bal! Everything good?”

“Everything’s fine Dean. I just wanted to let you know you won’t need to be Cassie’s bodyguard to the company party tomorrow… Well, the panel is expecting you down there at nine and so you will be done by two. Same setup as yesterday: pictures, autographs, mingling and a Q & A. See you boys later!”

Cas let Bal out and locked the door behind him, turning back to see Dean watching him. 

“So, you don’t need a bodyguard to the company party tomorrow.”

“Nope, Bal says that it’s not necessary. But you know… I do need a date, Dean…”

“You got someone in mind, Cas?”

 

 "Oh I sure do. He has an amazing body, these crazy beautiful green eyes, spiked sandy blond hair, and cute little freckles. He's crazy hot, an amazing kisser, and knows how to use his tongue." Dean laughed. "So Dean… will you be my date to the company party?"  

"I would love to Cas."  

"Dean, I really like you. I want to date you, get to know you better. Is this something you would be interested in as well?"  

"Yeah, Cas, it really is. I like you too and would also like to date, to get to know you better." Cas scooted closer to Dean on the couch, and took his hand.

  "I just want to let you know that I want to date you and only you. I don't want to see other people. I hope you feel the same." 

Dean kissed Cas on the cheek and whispered against his ear, "I'm a one guy, guy Cas." 

Cas hummed. "Well that's good because I can get kind of jealous." Cas smiled and said in a sing song voice "Can I call you my boyfriend?" 

Dean pulled him into a kiss, mumbling against the actors lips. "Only if I can call you my boyfriend."

  "Mmm... You got a deal Winchester."  

"You need to shower and get dressed, Cas."  A short while later Cas exited the bedroom showered, dressed, and ready for the convention. Dean huffed out a laugh when he saw Cas. "You little shit, you went through my suitcase to swipe my Led Zeppelin shirt." 

Cas just smirked. "Looks pretty awesome on me. I may have to take it too."

  "Don't think so! Now come here." Dean chased Cas' around the penthouse, finally tackling him on the bed. Cas rolled them over to where he was resting over Dean, looking down at him. 

“You said you’re my boyfriend and boyfriends share clothes… It’s a rule.”

“Who says?” 

 

“Me!” Dean laughed and pulled Cas down into a kiss.

 

 "We need to get going Cas." 

Cas got up and looked at Dean lustfully. "If I'm as good as I was yesterday, will I get another reward?" Dean stepped up behind Cas and gripped his hips hard, pulling him back flush against Dean's chest. He grinded his crotch against Cas' ass and rasped in his ear, "Most definitely" as he nipped at the actors ear lobe. Cas turned around in Dean's arms. 

"Will you go on another date with me tonight?"  

"I would really like that."  

"What would you like to do Dean? I choose last night, now it's your turn."  

"Honestly?" Cas nodded and Dean continued "Exactly what we did last night. Movies and room service and oh! We could pick up some popcorn and candy too. I would just much rather stay in and have you all to myself." Cas smiled and took Dean's hand leading him out the door.   

"That sounds awesome. How are you even real Dean Winchester?"

  Cas was a perfect angel all day. He listened to Dean, never talked back, and didn't get pissed at Dean when he wouldn't let him go off into a crowd of his fans to mingle. He must really, really, want that reward Dean thought to himself. It was down to the last hour of the day, the Q & A portion. Dean was behind the curtains watching Cas interact with his fans. They had found out that Dean was Cas' bodyguard, to which one of the fans said was very romantic. Dean felt his phone vibrating and pulled it out of his pocket. It was his brother calling.  

 

"Yo Bitch, what's up?"  

"I should be asking you that jerk... I was just online and you won't believe the videos and pictures I've just found." 

Dean cleared his throat. "Oh? And… uh, what did you find Sammy?" Dean questioned with mock innocence.  

"Cut the shit Dean, you know what I found. What the hell Dean? No sleeping with the clients!"

  "Cas is different Sam."

  "Cas?"  

"Yeah, Cas. Castiel is kind of a mouthful… But Sammy I swear it really is different with him."  

"I was pissed at first when I saw the 12 minute long make out video in the bar, and then all the pictures. But then I found a video of him pulling you on stage and I see it."  

"See what? What the hell are you talking about Sam?"  '

"You haven't seen that video?"  

"No, not yet." Sam forwarded the video to Dean, telling him to watch it and that he would see what he meant. Dean watched the video and he saw it, too, just what Sam was talking about. It was the way they looked at each other. Like they were falling in love. 

Dean looked up to see Cas smiling and laughing at something a fan just said, and Dean thought to himself 'yeah I could fall in love with him'. Then he looked back at the video that was still playing on his phone. It was at the part where the fans wanted them to kiss, when they pulled apart Dean saw how he looked at Cas. Hell, he was already falling.

  Cas told his fans goodbye and joined Dean backstage. "Did you hear the compliment I got on the shirt?" 

Dean smiled. "Yeah I heard it."  

"They said it looked awesome on me."  

 

"Yeah. Yeah." Dean had heard the whole interaction with the fan. He told Cas that he loved his Zep shirt and it looked awesome on him. Cas went on to tell him how he stole it from his boyfriend suitcase. "At least your fans know you're a shirt thief." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. 

"A sexy as hell awesome shirt thief."  

"And modest." Dean teased. Cas took a hold of his hand.  

"Lets get some popcorn and candy and go back to the penthouse suite."  

"Sounds good to me."

  An hour later and they were back in their suite. They had candy spread out all over the bed and a big bowl of popcorn between them. They were in their pajamas and choosing a movie. They decided on the horror movie Cabin in the Woods. They ate popcorn and candy making fun of the movie the entire time. "Hey Cas, give me some of the raisinettes."  

"No Dean, they are mine." 

"But Cas, you have two boxes over there... You got to share babe."  

"They are my favorite, and all mine, you want them, you are going to have to take them." He shook the box teasing Dean. Dean lunged at him sending popcorn and candy flying everywhere. Cas squeaked as Dean pounced on him, Cas still holding the raisinettes out of reach. 

  "I will tickle you if you don't give them to me."  

"You wouldn't Dean Winchester."  

"Oh I would Castiel Novak." And he did, he tickled Cas until he was in tears, handing over the box of raisinettes in surrender. Dean jumped up victoriously shaking the box. Cas just rolled his eyes and opened up the other box and started eating them. Dean laid back down beside him, both of them munching on their raisinettes, Dean saying his taste better because of sweet sweet victory. They watched the rest of the movie, after it went off they cleaned up the spilt popcorn.  

"What do you want to watch now Dean?"  

"You pick."  

"How about a comedy?"

   "Sounds good." So Cas turned on the first comedy he found. "What time do I need to have you at your photo shoot?"  

"8 AM... I'm getting hungry do you want to order some food?"

  "Sure, I will have the same thing I had yesterday."   Cas placed their order then they continued watching the movie. Cas laid on Dean's chest until the food arrived. They ate then got back into the same position. Dean carded his fingers through Cas' hair. They stayed in that same position starting another movie when the one they were watching went off. When the credits rolled on that one, Dean stretched. "What time is it Cas?"  

"Almost midnight." 

Dean laughed. "You know Cas, we have been in our pajamas in bed watching movies since 3!" 

Cas sighed happily. "Best day ever."  "

You about ready for bed Cas? You got a big day tomorrow." Cas sat up and crawled into Dean's lap, straddling Dean who was lying on a bunch of pillows against the headboard in a semi-sitting position. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

  "I was really good today, did everything you said, and for that you should be a good boyfriend and give your boyfriend a reward."

  "And just what do you have in mind Cas?"  

 

"You. Dean, I want you."  

"Hmmm and how do you want me Cas?" The actor started kissing on Dean's collarbone. Dean moved his head to give Cas better access. The actor kissed and sucked all the way up the bodyguard neck, stopping to nibble and suck at the sensitive flesh behind Dean's ear. Cas then licked the shell of the bodyguards ear before whispering against it.

  "I want to fuck you, be inside you. Can I Dean? Can I fuck you?" Dean groaned as Cas started sucking and nibbling on his ear.  

 

"Yeah Cas, you can have me anyway you want." The actor made quick work of both their clothes, stripping them completely naked in no time. The actor got the lube and laid it on the bed beside them. He kissed his way down Dean's body and positioned himself between his legs. Cas noticed the bodyguard worrying his bottom lip. He began rubbing Dean's thighs a soothing manner.

  "What's wrong Dean?"  

"Nothing, nothing at all Cas I'm fine." Cas noticed the nervousness in his voice and a thought occurred to him.  

"Dean, you have bottomed before haven't you?"  

"Um yeah, once." Dean mumbled

   "How long ago?"  

"12 years, I was 16. It was my first serious boyfriend and first time, we both really didn't know what we were doing. It didn't feel good, it just hurt... Bad."  

"We can switch positions, you can fuck me. I don't mind. I just want you." 

Dean smiled. "No, I want this Cas. I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me. I want to come on your cock." Cas kissed down Dean's body and sucked marks onto his thighs.   "I'm going to make this feel so good for you Dean, make you feel so good." He nipped at the bodyguard’s thigh, then looked Dean in the eyes. "But, if something doesn't feel good and you want me to stop, tell me."  

"Okay." 

Cas grinned cheekily. "You ready to get your world rocked?"  

"Show me what you got, Novak."  Cas started sucking on Dean’s hard cock, stroking it, and lapping at the pre-come gathering at the slit. He sucked on the head, swirling his tongue around it, while he lubed up his fingers and started circling the bodyguard’s rim, teasing it. Cas popped off Dean's cock, licked and sucked on his balls, then worked his way down lower. "Cas!" The actor raised his head.  

"Has anyone ever?" Dean shook his head no, and a feral grin spread across Cas' face. "Oh sweetheart, lay back and relax, you are so going to enjoy this." Cas disappeared back between Dean's legs. 

The actor’s warm wet tongue licked the bodyguard’s hole in long broad strokes. Dean's hands fisted in the covers. Then Cas flicked his tongue against Dean's pucker, over and over before pushing against the bodyguard’s hole and into it. Dean groaned in response. Cas pulled Dean closer, placing the bodyguards legs over his shoulders. Cas continued thrusting his tongue into Dean, fucking him with it. It was wet and messy but all Dean could think was how fuckin' good it felt as he writhed and pushed against Cas' face.

Cas slowly pushed a finger in beside his tongue. He pumped the finger in and out of Dean’s tight hole. Dean was still a writhing, moaning mess. Cas removed his tongue and replaced it with a second finger, and a lot of lube. He started pumping them in and out, scissoring them. He crooked them and Dean arched off the bed with a loud shout.  

 

"Oh, My. Fuck. Cas. Do that! Do that again!" So he did, he stroked over and over that sensitive spot. Dean's cock was twitching and drooling pre-come all down his shaft. Cas added a third finger and more lube, as he leaned down to suck the head of Dean's cock in his mouth running his tongue over the slit, moaning as he tasted Dean’s salty pre-come that was steadily leaking. Dean bit his lip, he whimpered and fucked himself back onto the actor’s fingers and up into his mouth. He felt so good, full, but he wanted, no he needed, more. "Cas please, I need you!"  

"Not just yet, I don't want to hurt you. I need to prep you a little more." Cas continued fucking him with his fingers, twisting and stretching until he had four in. The actor finally removed his fingers, the bodyguard’s hole dripped with the lube and saliva. Dean felt like he was going to explode. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him with so much want and need.   

"I need you inside me now."  

"Just let me grab a cond-" Dean canted his hips up, wrapping his legs firmly around Cas’ hips and pulled him in. The head of Cas’ cock was poised at Dean’s entrance, and as Dean rocked back again, Cas slipped in. "Ahhhhh fuck! Never mind." Cas groaned out as he gripped Dean's hips, sinking in with one slow smooth thrust.

The sensation and the build up to this point was just too much for Dean. His cock throbbed and he spurted his release all over his chest. He had come untouched. Cas moaned, "Oh God Dean, that was so damn hot." He laid down on top of Dean, not caring about the come all over the bodyguard’s chest. He kissed Dean's neck. "So fuckin' good, so amazing." Dean wrapped his legs tighter around Cas' waist and threaded his fingers through the actor’s hair, pulling him into a smoldering kiss. 

He breathed against Cas lips, "Come on babe fuck me." Cas started thrusting slow and languid, rocking into Dean's body, kissing any part of him he could reach. He kept this pace until they both were sweating, panting and Dean was hard again. The bodyguard pushed against Cas. "Mmmm faster... More."

Cas tightened his hold on Dean's hips and started pounding into him, fucking him deep and hard, angling his hips to assault Dean's prostate. Cas removed one hand from Dean's hip and placed it on his cock. He began stroking him hard and fast. Dean yelled and came again in long hot burst between their bodies. The bodyguards clenching muscle around Cas' cock was overwhelming. He stilled inside Dean, his cock pulsed, shooting his hot come deep within Dean. 

Dean could feel the throb of Cas' cock, and the warm wet sensation. He knew Cas was coming inside him, filling him full. Cas rested his forehead against Dean's catching his breath, before gently pulling out of Dean and lying beside him. Dean could fill a trickle of come leaking out of him. Cas turned on his side to face Dean, Dean doing the same.  

"I got carried away Dean, I was going for a condom but then you pushed your ass against me in the head slipped in and I lost all power of thought. But I swear to you I'm clean. I was tested six months ago, and I have not been with anyone in any kind of sexual way since then. I promise."  

"I believe you, and just so you know I got tested four months ago and I'm also clean. I haven't been with anyone in any sexual way since then."

   "I believe you... That was a first for me you know. I have never barebacked before."  

"Neither have I... But I can say I really, really liked it, and I'm glad we both agreed we want a committed relationship, because when we have sex I want to feel you and only you, no condom between us." Cas hummed in agreement.  

"So that was good? You enjoy bottoming?"   

 

"Good? Cas that was GREAT! I came twice, I've NEVER done that before... EVER." 

Cas kissed Dean's shoulder. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I can't wait for you to fuck me Dean. I want you to come in my ass fill me full."

  "Mmm… you got it babe. Now let's shower and get some sleep. I got to get you to a photo shoot in the morning." They showered and got in bed together, Dean being the big spoon tonight. Cas cuddled back into him, and they were both in a post bliss orgasm coma within minutes


	5. Chapter 5

    They were awoken by the alarm clock today; Cas groaned and rolled over to shut off the alarm. Dean stretched beside him and rolled to face Cas. 

“What, no hella early wakeup call from Bal?” 

Cas shrugged and yawned before answering. “Guess not… Hey! Let’s order some breakfast before we go. We took a shower last night so we won’t need to take one this morning, and last night’s activities made me wake up rather hungry.”

“Mmm, me too.” Cas picked up the phone and ordered them both a huge breakfast: bacon, eggs, biscuits with gravy, pastries, bagels with cream cheese, and a variety of fruits. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dean wheeled in the cart loaded down with food, his eyes wide. 

“Damn, Cas! You weren’t kidding when you said you were hungry!”

“I wanted us to have a variety,” Cas shrugged. They both loaded down their plates and began to eat. Dean feed Cas bites of fruit with his fingers, Cas laughed and enjoyed every minute of it. After breakfast, they got dressed. Dean took back his Led Zeppelin shirt, he pulled it on and smiled when he realized it smelled like Cas and his cologne. Cas came out of the bedroom dressed in Dean’s black AC/DC band tee. 

“You thief! I’m going to put a lock on my suitcase!”

“First of all, boyfriend rule! You have to share your clothes, so that doesn’t make me a thief. Secondly, you can wear some of my clothes if you want.”

“Babe, your clothes are kind of tight on me…”

Cas winked. “I know! That’s why we’ve established I like you so much in them.” Dean laughed, grabbing Cas’ hand and tugging him forward. 

“Come on, the car is waiting for us.” 

On the drive over, Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, humming softly to himself. “Just going to warn you,” he broke the silence. “Photo shoots are boring and can be kind of long.”

“That’s cool, Cas. I brought a book.” Dean pulled out a paperback copy of Vonnegut’s Cat’s Cradle. Cas smiled as he looked at the volume in Dean’s hand. 

“That one is good, but Slaughterhouse Five is my favorite.”

“No way! Mine too! So you like to read?”

“I love to. That’s how I spend my nights usually.”

“Yeah, me too.” They talked about books until they arrived at the photographer’s location. Dean escorted Cas inside and saw Bal talking to the photographer and his assistant. 

“Cassie darling! Right on time. Come here and look at what kind of shoot we have planned.” Cas leaned over and whispered into Dean’s ear, 

“let the fun begin…”

The actor rolled his eyes and walked over to Bal, the photographer Crowley, and his assistant and partner Luc. Cas wasn’t kidding: photoshoots were boring as hell. Dean read for a few hours, then got bored with that. He talked to Bal for a bit, but the manager wanted to stay close to Crowley to supervise the pictures he was taking. Another thirty minutes, and Dean was going out of his mind and this shoot waa going to be a hundred times longer if it continued with the way Bal and Crowley were arguing over the poses and backdrops. 

Cas had to go back to make up to get into his Dimitri outfit. The past three hours were them taking pictures of Castiel Novak and the rest would be of his TV persona. Dean’s jaw dropped when Cas came back out shirtless, big black wings spread out behind him, and in a pair of tight jeans that hung low on his hips. 

“Damn,” the bodyguard mumbled as he walked over to the refreshment table. He stood there drinking a bottle of water and eating some grapes when Crowley’s partner walked up to him. 

“Hello, I’m Luc. Crowley’s partner.” Dean took his hand shaking it. 

“Dean Winchester.”

Luc smiled, holding Dean’s hand in his own, a little longer than necessary. “You’re Castiel’s bodyguard correct?”

“Yes, I sure am.”

“I’m sure he feels safe with you around.” Dean nodded slowly, staring to wonder if the guy was flirting with him or not. Then, Luc gripped Dean’s bicep, “I know I would.” Okay, yeah, the guy is definitely flirting. “So Dean, may I call you Dean?” Luc purred, stepping into Dean’s personal space and when Dean nodded, he continued. “How long have you been a bodyguard?”

“Ten years.”

Luc reached past Dean, his head moving closer to the bodyguard’s ear. “Fascinating… I bet you meet all kinds of interesting people.” Luc pulled back with a piece of honeydew melon and he slid it into his mouth, sucking the juice from his fingers. “Mmm… you must really try the melon, Dean, it’s delicious.” Luc bit on his bottom lip. Dean smiled tightly and cleared his throat. 

“So… you’re a photographer?”

“Yes, I’m assisting Crowley on the shoot. We’re partners, we own a studio called Devilish Depictions. We take all kinds of photos… any kind really.” Luc ran his hand down Dean’s arm. “You should let me take some photos of you while Crowley, Balthazar, and Castiel are busy. I’m sure they won’t even miss us.” He leaned back into Dean’s space, whispering against his ear, “You’re a fine specimen Dean.”

Castiel was getting posed in his next position when he noticed Luc talking to Dean. Cas had known Luc and Crowley since he became famous; they were friends of Bal and always did his photoshoots. So the actor knew Luc was notorious for flirting and he’s the definition of a playboy. Cas watched them and as the conversation continued, he found himself getting more jealous the longer they talked. Luc kept getting closer, started touching Dean. But when the assistant looked Dean up and down and leaned in to whisper into his ear for a second time? That was it. 

Cas got an extremely pissed off look on his face and stalked over to where Dean and Luc were. Behind him, Crowley and Bal were bitching at him for ruining the pose, and to get his ass back there, but he ignored them. When he was standing beside Dean and Luc, he wrapped his arms around the bodyguard, kissing him ferociously and nipping at his lips when he pulled back. 

“Sorry sweetheart, but you just looked so damn irresistible that I had to do that.” Cas turned to Luc and smiled. “Hey Luc, do you mind keeping my boyfriend company?”

“B-boyfriend?”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, Dean and I just recently started dating.”

“Oh… oh I have to get back to work. I need to develop the film from the first part of the shoot. It was nice to meet you Dean, and nice to see you again Castiel.” Luc tripped over his own feet in a hurry to get out of there and Cas turned to Dean, leveling him with a glare. 

“Flirting with Luc?” 

Dean held up his hands. “I was the flirtee, not the flirter. I just wanted a water and some grapes.”

“I believe you. Luc is notorious for being a flirt.”

"You are possessive as hell. Do you want to mark me up so everyone knows I'm taken?" Dean teased. Cas got a wicked glint in his eyes.  

"Yes, most definitely."  

"Castiel get your ass back here and finish this photo shoot!" The actor walked back over to his manager and the photographer turning back once to look at Dean and said, “I did tell you I was the jealous type." 

Dean laughed. "Go finish your photo shoot! I will sit back down and read."

  "I've got my eyes on you, Winchester." 

An hour later and the photo shoot was over. Funny enough, everyone's favorite picture was the one they thought Cas had ruined by walking away. He had a fierce, warrior like look on his face, and the picture was taken in mid stride. The actor walked over to Dean. "Want to talk to me while I change out of this and get these wings off?"  

"Sure, but can't you leave the wings on?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows.   

"Dean Winchester do you have a wing kink?" Dean just shrugged and followed Cas to his dressing room where a woman was waiting.

   "Hey Mr. Novak, are you ready for me to detach the wings?" 

Cas smiled at Dean. “It’s okay, you can go ahead and leave. Dean is going to help me get them off.”

“Alright Mr. Novak, I hope I see you next time you have a photoshoot.” She smiled as she exited the dressing room.

“Oh I am, am I Cas? How the hell do I get these off?”

“It’s really easy… You just rub some of that solution on my back and it loosens the prosthetics, then you peel them away and the wings just lift off. But… I thought maybe we could have some fun with them first.” Cas spun Dean around, backing him up to a chair and pushing him down onto it, immediately straddling the bodyguard’s hips. Cas got a hold of the bottom of Dean's shirt pulling it over his head. "Mmmm that's better." Cas purred out, and started kissing Dean's neck. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and his hands ran through the silky feathers on the wings. Cas grinded down on Dean, deepening the kiss. The bodyguard groaned and Dean couldn't help but think that maybe he does kinda have a wing kink. They continued making out passionately, Cas’ hands around Dean's neck and Dean’s on Cas' hips, gripping him and rocking the actor back and forth while Dean rutted his cock against him. They moaned into the kiss, Dean kissing and licking on the actor’s neck before he started to bite and suck the milky white skin, marking it. They were both too lost in the moment to hear the door open.  

 

"Oh dear lord, Cassie darling, Dean, keep it in your pants until you get back to the suite. And thank God we have already done the photoshoot because I don't think there is nothing that would have been able to hide the huge hickey Dean has put on your neck." Cas and Dean pulled apart, Bal laughing at their disheveled looks as he left the dressing room. 

Cas put his head on Dean's chest. "Get these things off me and we can get back to the hotel room and fool around until it’s time to go to the company party."   

"With pleasure." And fool around they did. Cas fucked Dean once on the couch, then on their bed, twice in the extra bedroom he promised Bal they would use, and then again in the shower before getting ready for the company party.   

Dean Winchester was nervous as hell. He was going to a huge Vegas party, thrown by the CW for The Angel Blade Chronicles, celebrating its success. And he wasn't going as Castiel Novak's bodyguard, he was going as his date. But no, not just his date, his boyfriend. Castiel had asked Dean if it was okay if he was to introduce him as his boyfriend, and Dean said he was fine with it.  

They had talked a lot (in between all the sex) and Cas and Dean wanted the same things. They both wanted to settle down. They were both tired of the whole dating scene, and the bachelor lifestyle was no longer as appealing as it once was. They both wanted someone to come home to, someone to have dinner with, to spend time together on the couch, either side by side reading or lying together watching TV. To have someone to share their bed with. Someone to spend Saturday nights ordering takeout and watching movies, 'cuddling' (though Dean wouldn't admit to because men don't cuddle, but Dean totally did) up on the couch. And Sundays would be spent in bed worshiping each other's bodies as much as they wanted. Dean saw great possibilities of Cas possibly being the one he would want to take the plunge with. So yeah he was nervous. 

"Dean are you nervous?"

   "Nope, no, not at all. I'm good Cas, real good."

  "Uh-huh, is that why your knees have been bouncing up and down ever since we got dressed and you’ve been fidgety and haven’t said anything?”

“Yeah, okay Cas, I’m nervous.” Dean reluctantly admitted. 

“You have nothing to be worried about! They will love you. Oh… unless you no longer want me to introduce you as my boyfriend. If you think I’m moving too fast, I just thought you and I wer-“ Dean hushed Cas by putting his finger over his lips. Cas gave him a confused look, tilting his head to the side and Dean thought it was cute. 'Okay Winchester, off topic…'

“Cas, I’m nervous because I see real potential for this relationship and I really like you. You have no idea how much. I’ve never done long-term and what if I’m not good at long-term? What if you get bored of me?”

“First off, no way in hell could I ever get bored of you. I really, really, really like you too. I see long-term for this relationship as well. Any kind of image I see in my mind, of my life, even five to ten years from now, you are always there, and you’re that one person I want to share everything with. So, I’m nervous too Dean. You’re the first person I have felt this way about.”

“You too, Cas. I’ve never felt this way ever… it’s kind of scary.” Cas leaned over and captured Dean’s lips, kissing him lovingly and then mumbling against his lips, 

“and very exciting.”

Bellagio's 'The Bank' Vegas' Nightlife destination. Dean and Cas were both happy the party was being held in the hotel, that way as soon as they were done, they could just walk back up to their room. The longer they were there, the more Dean relaxed. He got to meet the cast and crew that Cas worked with five days a week. He really liked Charlie; she worked on computer effects, editing, and also dealt with the security system which she personally installed. They talked about Star Trek, Game of Thrones, and various video games. They exchanged numbers to hang out sometime, maybe even go on a double date, him and Cas and Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy. 

Everyone they talked to told them they were a cute couple. They drunk champagne and laughed, even danced. But, by 1 AM Cas wanted to go back to their suite. He was ready to have Dean alone... In bed... Naked. So they made their rounds telling everyone goodbye. A few people teased them good naturedly, telling them they knew why they were leaving. They just smiled and laughed.    

 

Dean closed the door to their suite, turned around and he was greeted with an armful of Cas. "Mmm so sexy Dean, I want you so bad."  

 

"You can have me anyway you like Cas."   

 

"No Dean, this time you are fucking me."  

 

"Caaassss," Dean pouted. Cas shook his head.

   "I've let you bottom six times because you were deprived of knowing that awesome pleasure for so long, but now Dean? It's my turn. I want to feel that magic tongue again. I want to feel that big cock inside me, fucking me, then filling me full." 

Dean groaned, grabbing Cas by the hips pulling the actor against him so Cas can feel his fastly hardening cock. "Well let's get these clothes off so I can give you what you want." 

Dean took his time, teasing and touching Cas until he had turned the actor into a writhing moaning mess. Dean was between Cas’ legs, two fingers inside him stretching his hole as he ate him out. Dean flicked his tongue in and out, then wiggled it around. When Dean replaced his tongue with a third finger, Cas fucked down on Dean’s hand as the bodyguard crooked his fingers, every so often, just to hear the actor howl. Dean sucked on Cas’ cock, licking up and down the slit, teasing him and lapping away the pre-come his cock was leaking. Cas cried out as Dean continuously stroked his fingers over the actor’s prostate.  

"Can't take no more, now Dean! I want you now!" Dean pulled his fingers out, slicked up his cock with lube and placed the head at Cas' entrance. Dean slowly pressed in, both men moaned as the bodyguard bottomed out. Dean stilled giving Cas a minute to adjust. Soon Cas started gyrating his hips against Dean driving his cock deeper. Cas, deciding that he likes that feeling very much, rolled them, switching positions, straddling Dean and sinking back down on his cock. He continued his languid rocking motion, grazing his magic spot ever so often. Soon they both wanted more. Cas used the headboard to bounce up-and-down on Dean's cock. The bodyguard’s fingers were clutching Cas' hips so hard there was no way that it was not going to leave bruises, but in Dean's defense, Cas started riding him like a porn star and he was just holding on for the ride.

  Dean meet Cas' thrusts, hitting his prostate over and over. The bodyguard reached down and wrapped his hand around Cas' cock, stroking it as hard and fast as the pace Cas was fucking him. Cas came in no time. Head thrown back, yelling Dean's name, Cas shot spurt after spurt of thick long ropes of his release all over Dean's chest up to his collarbone. Dean thrusted hard into Cas a few more times until his hips stuttered and his cock pulsed, spilling his hot load into Cas. 

The actor languidly rocked on top him, riding out their orgasms. Dean groaned and his cock continued spilling. He could feel his release leaking out of Cas and down his balls and thighs. He pulled Cas down for a kiss and the actor laid on Dean catching his breath. Dean loved the weight of Cas on top of him. They laid like that for a while, Dean rubbing his fingers up and down Cas' back.   

Dean's softened cock slipped out of Cas. The actor rolled off Dean, laying beside him. "Mmm that was incredible, let's clean up and go to sleep. We can shower tomorrow." 

Dean agreed and they cleaned up and fell asleep in a different position tonight. No big or little spoon, instead Cas laid his head on Dean's chest, Cas' arm around Dean waist and his legs tangled with the bodyguards. As they both fall asleep they had the same thought 'This is my new favorite sleeping position.'


	6. Chapter 6

They got up early the next morning to shower and eat, then loaded the RV for the trip home. They made out on the couch almost the whole way home. Cas pulled back from sucking on Dean's neck where he was straddling Dean and driving him crazy. The bodyguard was close to coming in his pants like a teenager all from a little make out and grinding session. Dean started mouthing at Cas' Adam's apple. "Stop it for a second Dean." Cas said while laughing and trying to dig his cell phone from his pocket. "I have to call my driver and tell him to meet me at the office in an hour." Dean grabbed Cas' hand, the one holding the cellphone. The bodyguard kissed up the actor’s neck to his lips giving him a few gentle kisses.  

 

"You know, my car is already there… I could give you a ride if you want." Cas smiled so big his eyes crinkled in the corners.  

"I would really like that, and if you don't mind I would like to stop at Gabe's bakery on the way. I want to tell him I have a boyfriend, though I'm sure he's already seen pictures and videos online. I'm sure he found them interesting, seeing as how you’re one of his regular customers." Castiel snickered and Dean hummed against Cas' neck.

   "On one condition. After we see Gabe, we go visit my brother Sam. I really want him to meet my boyfriend." Dean grinned. They alternate kissing and talking the rest of the way back to the office in L.A.   

Dean put Cas’ and his luggage in the back of baby. The actor was running his fingers down the side of the Impala, admiring her. It made Dean smile. "She's a beautiful car Dean."  

"Thanks Cas, my pride and joy." Dean unlocked the doors, Cas slid in shutting the door eyeing Dean.  

 

"Come on, take me for a ride." Dean closed his door and winked at Cas.  

"Maybe later, first we gotta go meet our brothers." 

Cas snorted, "Pervert." Dean pulled the Impala out of the office building parking lot and onto the street that will lead him to Gabe’s bakery.   

As they entered l, Gabe looked up from the counter where he was stocking the donuts and other pastries. Gabe smiled. "Cassie! You’re back!" Then he looked at Dean, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow. "And you Winchester… banging my baby bro! I'm never selling you another pie." Dean sulked and Cas leaned over, kissing him on the cheek.  

"Don't worry, I will bake you all the pies you want." 

Gabe grinned at them. "I'm just kidding… Actually I recommended Dean-o here to Bal. I thought you two would hit it off." Gabe wiggled his eyebrows. "I thought about setting you guys up, but I knew neither one of you would say yes to a blind date. I knew you liked Cassie's show, so I told Bal to call and ask for Dean and if he wasn't available to ask for Sam. I knew if you weren't available that Sam being the awesome lil bro you say he is, would offer you the job first.” Cas and Dean stood there in shock. Gabe clapped them both on the shoulder. "Looks like I was right about you two hitting it off! Now come sit down. I’m going to get us some pie and you guys are going to tell me all about your epic romance," Gabe teased.  

They joined Gabe for some pie and coffee, talking and telling childhood stories. Gabe embarrassed Cas every chance he got. Dean really liked Gabe, he's a good big brother to Cas, always took care of him. When Cas went to the bathroom, Dean looked at Gabe. "I can tell Cas means as much to you as my little brother Sam means to me. I just want to let you know this isn't casual to me. I want long term." Gabe leaned across the table and slapped the bodyguard on the shoulder.  

"I know Dean-o. I saw the videos. The way you looked at my bro… you’re head over heels for him, anyone with eyes can see that." 

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I think I am." When Cas came back, Dean and Gabe were laughing. It made Cas smile at how well they were getting along. "Cas I'm going to the bathroom and then we will go. I just texted Sam told him we were coming." As soon as Dean was out of earshot, Gabe spun his brother around.   

"Castiel Novak, you keep that man! He is crazy about you, anyone who has seen those videos or spent three seconds talking to either of you, knows you two are gone on each other." Cas smiled and hugged his brother.

  "I think I will keep him Gabe." Dean said goodbye to Gabe, promising to stop in again soon. Cas and Dean got into the Impala and started their drive to Sam's house.

   Sam was shocked to get Dean's text asking if it was ok if he and Cas stop by because he wanted him to meet Cas. He was shocked, but very happy. He knew Dean wanted to find someone, knew his brother was ready to settle down. Dean bringing Cas to meet him was a huge deal; Dean had never brought anyone for him to meet.

  Sam liked Cas, he had that figured out within the first five minutes of meeting him. He was smart, funny, but most of all, he knew Cas cared deeply for his brother as much as his brother cared deeply for him just by the way the actor smiled at Dean. They talked to Sam for a few hours, telling him about the day they met and the convention. Sam told Cas a few stories Dean really wished he hadn't, but the embarrassment was worth it when Cas was laughing a full bodied laugh, doubled over in tears. 

   Cas excused himself to go to the bathroom before Dean drove Cas home. Sam turned to Dean as soon as he heard the bathroom door shut. "Dean you better keep him. He's crazy about you, and you have fallen so hard for him." 

Dean hugged his little brother. "Yeah Sammy I think I will keep him."   

When they were back in the Impala, Cas gave Dean his address. The bodyguard typed it into the GPS on his phone before taking Cas' hand and Cas smiled at him. "My brother really likes you Dean."  

"Sam really likes you too Cas, and Gabe? He's awesome."   

"I like Sam a lot too. I would like to have a cookout and invite him over along with Gabe, Bal maybe, Charlie and her girlfriend Dorothy. You seemed to hit it off with Charlie at the company party. She's such a sweetheart it's hard not to like the crazy red head."

  "That sounds like a lot of fun, Cas."   

When he pulled up at Cas' house it wasn't at all what he had expected. He expected the actor to live in a one bedroom apartment in the middle of the L.A.'s nightlife. But no, he had a two story, full basement, four-bedroom ranch-style house that had a huge backyard with a pool, hot tub, and a privacy fence. It also had a two car garage with lots of extra room and was located in a very nice neighborhood. Cas could tell by the look on Dean's face it was not the type of the house he expected him to live in. 

"Not what you expected is it?" Dean shook his head. "I told you Dean, I'm looking to settle down. I don't want to be in an apartment in the middle of all that partying. I wanted a house with a big yard, a pool, hot tub, and a grill. A place to have family cookouts. I bought this house with family in mind... You know Dean… you can stay the night if you want, you already have clothes." 

Dean hummed. "I do already have clothes."  

 

"We could order takeout."  

"I do love ordering takeout."

   "Then I can fuck you in my bed."  

"I do love it when you fuck me."  

 

"Then we can go to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms on my nice comfortable bed. Its memory foam... It remembers you, Dean." 

Dean shut off his car. "You had me at memory foam, Cas." Cas playfully punched Dean in the arm. "Ow! Just kidding Cas, you had me at you can stay the night." 

They grabbed their luggage and brought it inside. Dean loved the open floor plan of Cas' house. Everything flowed. Downstairs the kitchen, dining room and living room were only separated by a bar. The kitchen was state of the art and the dining room had a table that seated six. In the living room there were two big bookshelves full of books on either side of the fireplace, a mounted 52' flat screen TV above the mantle, a couch, loveseat, and recliner. Upstairs were the four bedrooms which we're all ready for use. The Master bedroom had a master bath, and there were also three other bathrooms: one upstairs, one downstairs and a half bathroom in the basement.  

They put their luggage in the master bedroom and went back down stairs. They decided on Chinese food. They ordered and was told it will be 30 minutes. Cas poured him and Dean a glass of wine and they went to find a movie. They found a Stephen King marathon that was on and the actor starts bouncing up and down, hugging on Dean, telling him they have to watch because Stephen King is the master of horror. Dean liked Stephen King's movies and books too, so he agreed. IT had just came on and Dean snorted.   

"Man, I wish Sam was here, clowns creep the hell out of him."

Cas bumped his shoulder.   "Hey that's not cool. Clowns can be scary." 

Dean laughed. "Not you too Cas. You scared of the big bad clowns too?" 

Cas pointed at the TV. "Pennywise is scary as fuck with those sharp ass teeth and deadlights! Not to mention the fact that he hangs out in sewers ripping kids arms off for fun."  

"Come closer babe, I will protect you," Dean said, pulling Cas closer. The actor rolled his eyes but still cuddled up to him. Dean kissed Cas’ head. "Hey Cas?"  

"Yeah Dean?"  

"You know what?"  

"What Dean?" 

Dean whispered in Cas' ear, "We float, we all float down here, and when you're down here with us? You’ll float too." Cas shoved Dean away, Dean cracked up.

  "You are so not funny Dean. I'm so not amused." Dean tried to pull Cas back into his arms and Cas played like he was mad and kept pushing him away. Cas finally went willingly, laying his head in Dean's lap, the bodyguard ran his fingers through the actor’s hair until the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of their food. 

They ate in the living room so they could continue watching IT. Food was spread out on the coffee table and they ended up sharing a variety of dishes, feeding each other bites of what they liked best. They cleaned up when they were done. They cuddled back up on the couch, Cas laid his head back in Dean's lap, the bodyguard continued rubbing his fingers through the actors hair and massaging his scalp. IT went off, but The Shining came on. They decide they had to watch it, because it was a classic. After The Shining went off they decide to go to bed.  

 

They both stripped down to their briefs and settle in bed. Cas rubbed a hand through Dean's hair. "Do you work tomorrow?"  

"I am supposed to, but I could get the day off. All I would have to do is text Sam. Do you film tomorrow?"  

"Nope, I get a day off when I come back from a convention." Dean picked up his phone to send Sam a text message. He texted Sam telling him he wouldn't be in tomorrow, to which Sam just replied he figured as much.

  Dean smiled. "I'm all yours tonight and tomorrow." Cas pulled Dean flush to him, and growled in his ear, 

“Good. Because the only thing we are getting out of this bed for is to eat. The rest of our time is going to be spent in this bed making love to each other, and exploring each other’s bodies." Dean hummed against Cas' lips.  

"I can live with that." 

  Cas rolled over on top of Dean, and slid his leg between Dean's knees. He began to rock against Dean, rubbing his thigh against the bodyguard’s length, feeling it harden. Dean moaned into Cas' mouth. "Mmmm Dean, can I make love to you? I want to be inside you so bad, filling you up, giving you pleasure, making you come."   

"God yes, Cas, please." They stripped each other's briefs off. Cas grabbed the lube in the bedside drawer. He kissed his way down Dean's body, paying a little extra attention to his cock; teasing Dean, sucking the head, running his tongue from the base to the tip over and over, licking the vein on the underside, jacking him off while tonguing his slit. Little things to drive Dean mad. Cas went lower, sucking on both his balls, then even lower to lick the bodyguards sweet pucker. Spreading his ass cheeks wide Cas worked his tongue in deep. Dean clenched around his tongue. The actor lubed up his fingers, teasing the rim, slowly pushing one finger in, then a second. Soon he was four fingers deep in Dean and had him begging to be fucked, while sweating and riding Cas' fingers. 

  Cas took mercy on him, removing his fingers, slicking his cock up and sliding slowly into Dean's wanting hole. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, pulling him down completely on top of him. The bodyguard threaded his fingers through Cas' hair, pulling him into a deep kiss with Cas' hands on Dean's shoulders. They set up a lazy pace with Cas slowly rocking into Dean and Dean rocking his hips back into Cas. They moved together like that until they both were so close. Dean's cock was getting the friction he so desperately desired. Every time Cas was rocking into him, his cock would slide against their swear soaked abs. Cas thrusts though still slow, were getting harder as he snapped his hips, panting against Dean's lips. "So, so close Dean."  

"Unghh me too Cas." Cas thrust into Dean a few more times and the sensation of their stomachs grinding against Dean's cock and Cas hitting his prostate made him spill his release between their bodies as Cas continued rocking into him. "ohhhh…. feels so good, Cas." The feeling of warmth spreading between them, Dean's muscles fluttering around his cock, and the delicious noises the bodyguard made had Cas thrusting into Dean only once more before he found his release as well, pumping his seed in long burst deep inside Dean. 

  Cas rolled off Dean and they both were covered in sweat and come. Cas kissed Dean's temple. "Amazing Dean." Dean smiled at Cas.  

"I've never made love like that before Cas." 

Cas smiled back. "Me either Dean." 

Dean kissed Cas on top his messy, sweaty, sex hair. "You know what Cas... I think I love you." Cas hummed against Dean's shoulder.  

"I think I love you too Dean."

They kissed lovingly for a few minutes before they got up, cleaned up some and got back into bed. Dean held his arms open, Cas laid his head on the bodyguard's chest, and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, tangling his legs with Dean’s. Cas kissed Dean's neck. Dean kissed the actor on top of his head.

  They both fell asleep happy, sated, and loved.


	7. Chapter 7

  *Six Months Later*  

 

Saturday will make six months; six months Dean and Cas have been dating. They have been living together for the past five months, well technically ever since they got back from the convention. First it started with half the week Dean would stay at Cas' house. Then he was at Cas' house five days a week. Gradually, all his personal stuff made its way to the actor’s home. When it came time for Dean to renew the lease on his apartment, together they decided it would be silly to with him practically living at Cas' house anyway. So they decided for Dean to not renew and move in officially.   

Everything had been great, perfect even. They had both heard horror stories from their friends about couples moving in together, which admittedly had them both a little worried, but no, it just worked for them. Both of their favorite part of the day was when they cooked dinner together. Early on them living together, they realized they both enjoyed cooking, and now what they both enjoyed even more than cooking, was cooking with each other. 

Plus, Cas had totally been right when he said his pies were better than Gabe’s. If Dean had his way, Cas would bake a pie every night. But Cas, being an amazing boyfriend, made sure to bake him at least one a week.  

Dean had something special planned for Saturday, their six month anniversary. Dean knew Cas is it for him. He had never known love like that and he knew Cas was his happily ever after. That's why he's proposing. He purchased Cas a slim titanium engagement ring with a small diamond in the middle, as well as both of them a thicker titanium wedding band with a row of alternating emerald and aquamarine stones representing their favorite colors, which coincidentally was the other’s eye color. The bands were waiting at the jewelry shop for Dean and Cas to come in and choose something to engrave inside of the other’s ring. That is… if Cas says yes.

Of course he will. Dean focused on that fact; Cas loved Him just as much as he loved Cas. 

The bodyguard put back the engagement ring he had been looking at while thinking about Saturday night. Dean had it all planned out. He was going to be cooking a big romantic dinner for Cas, all of his favorite foods, then he was going to propose. Dean Winchester was going to propose, and as scary as that should be, he's never been more sure about anything in his life.

  Dean's phone ringing pulled him out of his thoughts. "Hey Bal, what's up?"  

"Dean darling, it's DEF CON ONE on the set right now. Cassie is having a horrible, horrible day. I fear he just may go nuclear. Nothing is going right, technical issues, can't get the scene right... It's been a long horrendous day of filming and we still have quite a bit to get done. So I thought, was really hoping, maybe you could swing by with some dinner, defuse the situation, and help clear his mind a while? You're the only one that seems to be able to do that when he's about to lose it."   

"Be there in 30 Bal."   

"Have I told you lately you're a godsend Winchester?"  

"Every damn day."  

"Well our dear Cassie can be a bit of a handful." They were both laughing as they hung up.  

Thirty minutes later had Dean walking onto the set. He had been given a pass by Bal a few months back, when the manager realized Dean was sticking around. It really came in handy on days like this when Cas was ready to have a meltdown. All Bal had to do was give Dean a call and he would be there a soon as he could. When Cas was having a horrible day (like this one) all he usually needed was a little time with Dean. Dean was Cas' rock, always there for him, always making him happy no matter how he felt or what else was going on.   

The first thing Dean noticed was that Cas was in his full Dmitri costume (as Dean called it), wings and all. He looked stressed and Dean hated seeing him that way. But, as soon as the actor saw Dean walking over to him carrying two bags from his favorite diner, his face lit up and he ran up to Dean, wrapping his arms around him. Cas buried his face into Dean’s chest.

“Bad, bad, bad day… I’m so glad you’re here honey, and with food from my favorite diner! Marry me.” Cas smiled and Deans heart melted. He loved being able to make Cas smile like that. 

“Come on, let’s eat.”

“Clear the set!” Bal yelled out. “Come to the break room, I bought everyone dinner tonight because of all the complications we’ve been having.” Bal walked up to Cas and Dean. “You boys can eat anywhere you want, and Cassie you have about an hour and then two more of filming. But I promise I will have you out of here by ten.” Bal joined the rest of the cast and crew in the breakroom, giving Dean and Castiel privacy. Cas led Dean down to the Heaven set and Dean smirked as they sit down. 

“Heaven? Really, Cas?” 

Cas smiled. “Thought you would like this set best… The grass is really thick and soft, great to sit on and have a picnic dinner. There’s the beautiful fountain, the fruit trees and the flower bushes. It’s the most romantic set! And plus, your boyfriend is totally and angel.” Cas shrugged. 

“I do baby.” Settled on the grass, Dean pulled Cas towards him. He got out the boxes of burgers and fries, along with two slices of pie – cherry for Cas and pecan for himself. They ate their food, Dean letting Cas rant about how shitty his day had been because that’s exactly what Dean knew he needed right now. They ended up sharing their pie so both could have some of each. Then Cas pulled Dean into his lap, kissing him. The kissing soon became heated and Cas had Dean naked laying in the grass by the fountain while Cas was taking his own clothes off. Dean couldn't help but to laugh a little.  

 

"What?" Cas questioned.  "I'm getting ready to be fucked by an angel in heaven." 

Cas growled by Dean's ear nipping at the lobe. "Yes, you most certainly are." Dean just happened to have a packet of lube in his pants pocket and Cas snorted as it was pressed into his hand. "Perv."  

"No I just have learned to always come prepared. We can't seem to keep our hands off each other. No matter where we are." Dean winked at him.

  Cas slicked up his fingers, and slid one into Dean, pumping it in and out. He slid down Dean’s body and brought his tongue into play, licking at his rim, sticking his tongue in beside his finger. Then Cas added another finger, scissoring Dean open as he continued licking around his rim and lapping into it. Dean's cock was throbbing and pre-come was beaded at the tip.

   When Cas removed his tongue from the bodyguard’s ass, he ran it along the slit of his cock, licking the pre-come away. Cas removed his fingers and slicked his cock up, lining it up at Dean's entrance before he thrusted in. The buildup had been delicious but they both were aching for release. Cas fucked into Dean with abandon. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist, lifting his hips to meet Cas’ thrusts while Cas pushed up onto his knees. Dean reached up and ran his fingers through the silken feathers of the wings attached to Cas' back. Dean groaned and Cas smiled and thrusted into the bodyguard hard. The actor licked his hand and took hold of Dean's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.   

The set was filled with moans, groans, and grunts. Dean found his release first as Cas' cock grinded against his prostate. He arched his back, moaning Cas' names as ropes of come shoot up his chest. Cas lost it at the sight of Dean so lost in pleasure and spilled his hot load deep inside him. The actor licked the come off the bodyguard’s chest on his way up to claim his lips. They both moaned into the kiss and Dean was able to taste his spend in Cas' mouth. 

Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder. The actor gently pulled out and laid beside Dean, kissing him passionately. They got up, clean up, and managed to get dressed before people started coming back on the set. Cas' went back to filming happy and calm. Bal pulled Dean to the side with a smirk playing on his lips. "Just so you know, Dean? All the sets are under video surveillance." Dean flinched and Bal laughed. "Go see Charlie, Dean." 

Dean waved bye to the manager, "On my way now." 

Dean knocked on Charlie's door, hearing a familiar "come in." Dean pushed the door open and Charlie smiled as she jumped from her seat and hugged him. "Hey Dean! It's good to see you, did you come to visit Cas? I know he's been having one hell of a day on the set."  

"Yeah, I brought him dinner and then I thought I would come and see you, my awesome friend." 

Charlie smirked. "So this has nothing to do with the last hour of video surveillance footage on the Heaven set?" 

Dean grimaced. "Did you see any of it?"  

 

"Oh! I caught the whole performance. I started watching it when you two entered the set and I thought it was sweet you guys having dinner together, smiling and just the way you two are around each other. Its hella romantic and cute. Then things got more heated and I was like oh! But then I was like… hey, why not? So I kicked back with my bag of twizzlers and enjoyed the show."  

"CHARLIE!" Dean squeaked. "You don't even play for this team." 

  "Gay, straight, it doesn't matter Dean. Hot is hot, and THAT was hot as hell," Charlie giggled. Dean looked mortified which only proved to make Charlie giggle more. "Don't worry, I erased it. But here you go." 

Charlie handed Dean a DVD that had been professionally decorated and labeled with a program she has. The DVD was decorated with a beautiful picture of a bright blue sky with clouds and in gold script it said 'Our Time in Heaven'. Dean rolled his eyes at Charlie and she just giggled again. "I thought it was a fitting name for it." 

Dean laughed, smiled, hugged Charlie, and put the DVD in his inside jacket pocket. She walked him to her door and when Dean was halfway down the hall she called out causing Dean to turn around to look at his friend. "You're going to be so glad I made you a copy." Then Charlie started fanning herself and acted like she was about to pass out. Dean shook his head and turned around. "Hot as hell I tell you!" and Charlie giggling was the last thing he heard as he exited the tech building.   

Dean was nervous all day Saturday. Gabe knew all about it, so he came to pick Castiel up for some brotherly bonding. Gabe was taking him over to his house to watch a movie. After the movie, Gabe told Cas to get home to Dean and to have a good night. He smiled and hugged Cas, happy about the surprise that was waiting on his baby brother when he got home. 

'Dean-o isn’t so bad… he makes Cassie happy and he will be a pretty cool addition to the family, another brother to annoy.' Gabe thought to himself as he watched Cas drive off.

  Cas opened their door to find all the lights were off and candles were lit all over the living room, kitchen, and dining room. Dean had just finished setting the table. He smiled when he saw Cas and walked over to him, handing him a glass of wine. Cas accepted it and smiled back, and then the day clicked in his head and his smile widened as he started laughing. "Six months today you came into my life. Best day of my life, even though I didn't know it then."  

"You were kind of an ass." Cas playful punched Deans arm. "Ow! I mean mine too, babe." Dean took Cas' hand and led him to the table.   

"Mmmm… everything looks wonderful Dean, you outdid yourself. New York strip steak, loaded baked potatoes, grilled corn on the cob, homemade crescent rolls and is that blackberry pie?" Dean nodded. Cas hugged him. "All my favorites. I love you. You are so good to me." 

Dean kissed Cas gently. "I love you too, Cas." They took a seat side by side and ate. After they were done eating, Dean suggested they go outside and sit on the patio swing. Cas agreed and Dean led him out. The first thing Cas noticed was the rose petals floating in the hot tub, then the candles lit all around the patio along with a bucket of ice with champagne in it and two glasses waiting for them. Cas let his eyes sweep across the petals from the hot tub, scattering across the deck, and before the swing they were arranged to spell out 'Marry Me, Cas'.  

While Cas was busy staring at everything and taking it in, Dean dropped to one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket, opening it and holding it up. Cas turned to look at Dean to see him down on one knee, his eyes widening. 

"Castiel Novak, will you do me the honor of being my husband? I want you today, tomorrow, and the rest of my life." 

Cas' gasped and his voice wavered as tears streamed down his face. "Yes! Dean! Yes! I will marry you." 

Dean slipped the ring on Cas' finger and Dean jumped up, kissing Cas with excitement. This is been by far the happiest moment in his life. Cas said yes. Cas was going to marry him. 

They stripped their clothes off and got into the hot tub, the rose petals floating around them the heat releasing their soft fragrance all around them. Cas poured them a glass of champagne and together, they toasted to the future.   They discussed wedding details and decide to get married on August 24th, six months away and their one year anniversary. They could plan a wedding in six months for sure. They drank the bottle of champagne, making plans the whole time. They decided to get married at Greystone Mansion & Park, both of them loved the idea of getting married in the garden there. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled himself into the bodyguards lap, straddling him and taking his lips before pulling back and looking Dean into the eyes. "Take your fiancé to bed and make love to him." 

Dean groaned squeezing Cas' hips mumbling against his neck. "Say it again." Cas kissed Dean on the lips and pulled back, lips still barely touching Dean’s. 

  "Your fiancé." Dean jumped up, pulling Cas with him. The bodyguard quickly dried Cas off then himself. They stole kisses the whole way to the bedroom.   

Once in bed, Dean kissed all over Cas' body while he slowly works him open with his lubed coated fingers. Once Dean was three fingers in and stroked over Cas' prostate, the actor was ready for Dean to take him. 

"Dean make love to me." Dean slipped his fingers free of Cas' hole, and slicked up his member. He pushed into Cas' quivering hole, bottoming out slowly, Dean's balls rested against the flesh of Cas' ass. Dean grinded his hips in a figure 8 motion, rubbing Cas' prostate. The actor yelped and bit Dean's shoulder. Dean snapped his hips forward, hitting Cas' prostate again. Together they set a rhythm of slow, hard thrusts as Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’ cock and slowly jacked the actor off. "Ohh Dean, Mmmm feels so good.... Oh! Oh! Yes! Right there! Oh god, don't stop!"  

 

Dean continued to thrust into Cas at that perfect angle, giving him just what he needed. Cas groaned real loud and thick, long strands of come painted his and Dean's chest. Dean continued to thrust into Cas until his ecstasy found him and he was pumping his release, balls deep into his fiancé. They laid their loving on each other through their post orgasmic bliss. After a while they got up, cleaned up, and put on some pajama bottoms. 

  They went downstairs to clean up the kitchen and get the clothes they took off outside before getting into the hot tub and put them in the clothes’ hamper. When they went into the living room Dean remembered the DVD in his jacket pocket. He went and got it, handing it to Cas. 

"What's this Dean? ‘Our Time in Heaven’… never heard of it. Is it good?" 

Dean snorted, "Oh, I'm sure it's amazing." Cas looked puzzled and Dean continued, "You know all the sets at your work are constantly video monitored." 

Cas' mouth dropped. "I thought that was just at night! Oh my god, is this..." Cas pointed at the DVD in his hand and Dean shook his head ‘yes’. Cas looked at Dean horrified. "Did Charlie?" 

Dean laughed. "Yeah, she caught the whole show, but hey! She said it was hot."

   "But… but, she's gay! She likes girls!" 

Dean shrugged. "I know, but she said gay, straight, it doesn't matter. ‘Hot is hot, and that is hot as hell’." Cas snickered. “She also erased the video after making us a copy." 

Cas nodded and started laughing. "We have a sex tape." 

Dean joined in laughing. "An apparently hot sex tape... You wanna watch it?" 

Cas jumped up to put it in the DVD player. "Oh hell yeah I do!" 

It was hot, very hot. So hot that they didn't even make it half way through it before Cas had Dean bent over the couch fucking him as they watched their video. They were definitely keeping 'Our Time in Heaven' for future use.


	8. Chapter 8

  

  
_*Six Months Later*_

__

 *The Wedding* 

 

 Dean Winchester    
&   
Castiel Novak

 Request the honor of your presence    
At their Marriage

 August 24th 2015   
Three O'clock in the Evening   
 At Greystone Mansion & Park   
In the Gardens  
 Come Celebrate Our Love 

 

  Six months passed by so fast. One thing Dean and Cas had learned real quick was it was harder planning a wedding than they had originally thought. In that time they found out what great friends they really had. 

Bal called and pulled some strings to get the Greystone Mansion & Park on the day they wanted. Gabe made their wedding cake along with 10 different types of pie. He also booked the best catering company in LA to provide the hors d'oeuvres and champagne, not to mention waiters to serve at the after party. Charlie went tuxedo shopping with them; she picked out Dean and Cas' matching tuxes, both black with bow ties and a white Calla lily in their pocket. She also helped them pick out flower arrangements for the tables. Sam hired some bartenders and paid for it to be an open bar. Hell, even Crowley came to photograph the wedding, all the pictures at the reception, and poses with their families. He even brought someone to record the event. Every one of their friends and family helped to put together the perfect wedding, and for that, they couldn’t have been more grateful.

 It was 2PM in one hour; only one hour, he will be meeting Cas in The Garden. Dean and Sam were getting dressed in one of the dressing rooms, adding the final touches to their outfits. "I can't believe it Sam, I can't believe I'm getting married. I never thought I would get this lucky." Sam hugged his big brother.  

"I'm happy for you Dean. I really am. You and Cas were meant for each other... Now let's toast." Sam handed Dean a glass of champagne. Sam raised his glass, "To your and Cas' happiness." Dean clinked his glass to Sam's and they both drink. 

 

 "You ready for this Cassie?" Gabe asked while tightening his baby brother’s tie.   

"Yes Gabe, I have never been so ready for anything in my entire life."  

"Good... Now let's toast to yours and Dean's future!" Gabe handed Cas a glass of champagne. "May you two have a long happy life together, and a kinky as hell sex life." Gabe wiggled his eyebrows and Cas snorted as he clinked his glass with Gabe’s, and they both drink. 

 

  It was time. The wedding was starting. Dean was standing at one end of a path, surrounded by various beautiful flowers and greenery. Cas was at the end of the path opposite of Dean, surrounded by his own foliage. They were both to walk through the path and meet in the middle under an archway of red and white roses, calla lilies, and vines, where their brothers waited for them in matching grey suits with bow ties and a white rose in their pockets.

   The music began to play; Cas started walking his heart beating fast. Then he saw Dean walking down his path surrounded by the flowers and greenery, and he smiled. He wanted nothing more than to run to Dean, but he kept his pace and soon they were hand in hand under the archway, their brothers standing by their side.   

The ceremony began and then it was time to exchange vows. They had chosen to write their own, and Dean went first:  

 _"I promise to be your lover;_  
Companion and friend;    
Your ally in conflict;   
Your greatest fan;   
Your toughest adversary;   
Your comrade in adventure;   
Your student and your teacher;   
Your consolation in disappointment;   
Your accomplice in mischief;   
Your happily ever after.  
 I love you Castiel Novak."  
 Dean slid the wedding band on Cas' finger, the band rest against his engagement ring. 

  Now it was Castiel's turn:  

 _"I believe in you, the person you are,_  
And the couple we will be together;   
With my whole heart I take you as my husband;    
Acknowledging and accepting your faults, and strengths, as you do mine;    
I promise to be faithful and supportive;   
I will be yours in happiness and in want;   
In sickness and in health;   
I will dream with you, celebrate with you; Walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring;   
You're my husband;   
My love;   
My life;   
Today and always.    
I love you Dean Winchester."

 

 Cas slid the wedding band on Dean's ring finger. 

  "I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband." Dean and Cas lunged at each other, claiming the others lips. They smiled into the kiss, tears of pure happiness streaming down their cheeks. "I present to you Mr. & Mr. Winchester!" 

Cas insisted on taking Dean’s last name despite Dean telling him he understood if Cas wanted to keep Novak because of his career already established under that name. Dean had even suggested him taking Novak, but Cas said no. He told Dean that the night he proposed, the moment that ring was on his hand, he knew he wanted to take his husband's last name, which made Dean's heart swell.  

Crowley took numerous pictures of Dean and Castiel in different areas of the garden. Some pictures were just of them, some were them with their brothers, and Some had Bobby, his wife Ellen, and her daughter Jo in them.   

Bobby, Ellen, and Jo had instantly fallen in love with Castiel when Dean introduced him to them. Dean had been very nervous because Bobby and Ellen were like a dad and mom to him. And Jo was the annoying lil’ sis you never wanted but you love the hell out of anyways. Within thirty minutes of them meeting, Dean realized he had been worried for nothing. They loved him. By the end of the night Ellen was telling Cas he would never have to pay for a drink or meal at The Roadhouse, a Bar/Restaurant she owned and Jo served at. And he never has.   

After the pictures, they went to the reception area where Sam and Gabe gave their Best Man speeches. 

Sam went first;  

 _"I would like to propose a toast to the grooms! May today be the beginning of a wonderful, new, long lasting chapter in their lives. May they always love, honor, and cherish each other just as they do today. To my brother Dean and his husband Castiel! Congratulations."_   

Now it was Gabe's turn;  

_"Castiel and Dean: The truest meaning of marriage is the magic of being needed and wanted so much by one special person. The two of you have come together to share your lives and dreams. Today you became Husband and Husband. This is day one of a NEW ADVENTURE. I'm honored to be able to share it with you. Remember that great opportunities to help each other seldom come, but small ones will surround you every day. I toast to you, my baby brother Castiel and his husband Dean. I wish you a long marriage. One filled with love, happiness and above all... Laughter."_

After the speeches they cut the cake. Both Cas and Dean were determined to make it their mission to get the most cake on the other’s face. Then of course they kissed and licked the icing off each other, their friends and family making cat calls at the happy couple.

   They danced, Dean sang certain songs in Cas' ear. A few months into their relationship he caught Dean singing ‘Hey Jude’ in the shower and he really loved Dean's voice. Dean was embarrassed at first but now he sang around Cas all the time. He also told Cas that one of his very few memories of his mom was her singing ‘Hey Jude’ to him to get him asleep. That's why it was one of his favorite songs.  

They drink champagne and spent time talking and laughing with their families and friends. Around 11PM, the party was coming to a close which was good because Cas wanted to get Dean back to the hotel and ravage his body. He called and made sure the car would be there at 11 to take them to The Hyatt Regency Century Plaza. They had a flight that left at 9AM and the hotel offered a shuttle to the airport. They were flying to Hawaii and spending a week in a beach house.  

They made it to the hotel before 11:30 and approached the front desk. “Reservations for Mr. And Mr. Winchester." Dean was smiling at how Cas' face lit up. He was now officially Mr. Castiel Winchester.  

 

When they made it up to their penthouse suite, Dean opened the door and turned to Cas with a playful glint in his eyes. "What’s going through that mind of yours Dean?"  

 

"I've got to carry you over the threshold Cas. Now come here." He set their luggage down and turned to Cas.  

"This is silly Dean." 

Dean just smiled and reached for him. "This is our fairytale ending, our happily ever after! Now shut the hell up and come here damnit."

Cas laughed, "How Romantic." He walked over to Dean and Dean picked Cas up bridal style and carried him into the penthouse suite. Dean kissed Cas before setting him down. The actor looked around and whistled. "Damn makes me wish we were staying here more than one night."   

"Tell Bal I love him for setting us up here."   

 

"I will." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. "I can't wait to be in Maui with you, laying on the beach in front of the 3 bedroom beach house we rented."  

"Me either babe."  

"You still nervous about flying?"  

"I just really, really hate take-off and landing. It used to be a lot worse… but after having to fly with quite a few of my contracts, I've gotten better with it."

   "Well if it gets too bad maybe I can find a way to take your mind off it." 

Dean snorted. "You talking about joining the mile high club Cas?" 

The actor shrugged, "Maybe."  

"Have you ever done that before Cas?"  

 

"Nope you?"

  "Never." 

  Cas growled against Dean's neck. "We should then."   In no time they had each other stripped and in bed with a bottle of lube beside them. Dean kissed all over Cas' body. The bodyguard looked up at him and whispered, "Say it again." He kissed Cas' chest.

  "Castiel Winchester." 

Dean hummed against the actor’s chest. Cas pulled Dean up and into a wanton kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss as he slicked his fingers up with the lube. Cas practically purred as Dean started rubbing his rim. Dean slipped the first finger in pumping it, he quickly added a second, not long after that a third and he massaged the actor’s prostate.  

Cas was begging, his cock was rock hard, and needed to be touched. Dean was teasing him, skimming his fingertips over the head of his dick. Cas moaned and bucked his hips. Dean leaned down by Cas' ear while he was still rubbing his prostate, "Do you want me?"  

"Oh God! Yes! Please Dean, fuck me now! I need you." Dean removed his fingers grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked himself up before he slid in. Dean thrusted into Cas while their foreheads rest together. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, pulling him deeper with each of his thrusts.  

It felt amazing, the feel of Dean rocking into him, rubbing his prostate. The bodyguard reached his hand between them, fisting Cas' cock so when Dean rocked into Cas he rocked into Dean's fist. It felt unbelievable. A few more thrusts and Cas' cock was throbbing, spilling his cum in between their bodies.

  Dean pulled Cas up to where he was in Dean's lap. Cas claimed his husband’s lips as Dean gripped Cas' hips and thrusted up into him, finding his release and spurting his seed deep into Cas' tight heat.  

They lay side-by-side until they caught their breath. They got up, cleaned up, and got back into bed cuddling up together. Dean kissed Cas on the head. "Goodnight Mr. Winchester." 

Cas smiled. "Goodnight my husband."  

It was 9AM and the plane was getting ready to take off. Dean was nervous, and Cas could tell. He took Dean's hand, kissing it and rubbing soothing circles on it. Cas held his hand until the plane leveled out and the unfasten your seatbelt sign flashed. Not long after that, Cas found a way to distract Dean. 

  In the bathroom, Cas has his tie stuffed in Dean's mouth trying to keep him quiet. The actor had Dean by the hips pounding into him and assaulting his prostate. They both came with a low groan, Dean on the wall and Cas deep in Dean's tight ass. Dean was very relaxed the rest of the flight and even through the landing. 

  The week in Maui was amazing. They both fell in love with the three bedroom Beach House located directly on the beach. The houses were not close together, and every Beach house had a little secluded patch directly on the beach. They spent their week snorkeling, making love, swimming with the dolphins, making love, surfing (which Cas was surprisingly good at), and… making love.   

They had sex in every room in the Beach house and the hot tub as well as in the ocean. Tonight was there last night before they flew home and they laid naked in the sand under the full moon, admiring each other's bodies. Cas reached for his pants to get the lube. Once he had his fingers slicked up he started working Dean open, watching him writhe in the sand on his fingers. He worked Dean open teasing him until they both were going crazy with want. Cas removed his fingers, Dean whined at the loss. Cas slicked his hard cock up and pushed into Dean slowly. But it didn't stay slow for long.

  Dean was begging Cas so pretty, and grinding against him telling Cas to fuck him hard and fast. So Cas did, he puts Dean legs on his shoulders and started hammering Dean's prostate. Cas stroked Dean's cock until he spurted all over his chest and Cas' hand. Cas fucked his release into Dean's spasming hole, filling him with his hot sticky seed. They laid in the sand kissing completely sated, enjoying the last night of their Hawaiian honeymoon.


	9. Chapter 9

Three Years Later

 

 Tomorrow will be Dean and Cas' 3 year wedding anniversary, and they were planning on spending a week at their beach house in Maui, the same one they had spent their honeymoon in. They had continued renting the house for two years and anytime they took a vacation, it was to there. On their anniversary last year, Cas had surprised Dean with the deed to the Beach House. The last time he had called and rented the Beach House the couple had told Cas they were interested in selling and wanted to know if Cas was interested because of how often they had rented in it the past two years. Within the week, the Beach House became theirs.  

Dean no longer took contracts. He now worked in the office of Winchester & Singer Protection for Hire. He assigned contracts, set up interviews and did the paperwork, and he could not be happier. He was no longer gone a week or two at a time on a contract. It was 9 to 5, Monday through Friday. Cas was no longer an actor. He told the network he would do 7 seasons and then he wanted to direct. Last year was The Angel Blade Chronicles series finale; it ran the full 7 seasons and could have gone on longer. For the past year Cas had been directing a show called Supernatural, which was recently named the CW's highest rated show. They both loved their new jobs, they were both home by 5 and had weekends off together.  

They spent the whole day of their anniversary making love. Cas made breakfast, Dean made lunch, and they both cooked dinner together. Other than that, the day was spent in bed pleasing each other over and over. The rest of the week they spent there consisted of the same kind of routine. 

  The weekend after they got back from Maui, Cas and Dean were cuddled up on the couch watching TV, when Cas looked at Dean. "Do you want kids Dean?" 

Dean did, he had actually been thinking about it a lot here lately. He and Cas were financially stable, had an easy schedule to follow, and would be able to hire a nanny easily for the week days they were at work. "I do Cas, I really do. It's something that has been on my mind a lot.”

Cas smiled. "Me too Dean, it's been on my mind a lot. I'm ready if you are… I want to get started on our family.”  

"I'm ready too Cas." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him on the lips.  

They decided on surrogates and they knew they want two kids. One from Dean and one from Cas. They also wanted them to be as close in age as possible. They talk about the traits they want their surrogates to have. Intelligent of course, and Cas wanted his surrogate to have sandy blonde hair, green eyes and freckles. Dean wanted his to have blue eyes and black hair.  

After only a month of searching Dean and Cas found two surrogates with the traits they were looking for willing to carry a baby for them. A month and a half later, Dean and Cas got a call letting them know both inseminations had taken and their babies were due only days apart. They are going to be fathers in July.

   Every one of their families and friends were excited for them. They all bought Dean and Cas baby stuff for Christmas. Ellen and Bobby were even getting the spare bedroom at their house ready for the babies so they could come and stay with their grandma and grandpa. Ellen and Bobby were telling everyone that would listen that they were going to be grandparents, and the day Dean called Ellen at the Roadhouse to let her know the inseminations had taken, she had giving the entire bar a free round before she’d even hung up the phone because she was going to be a Grandma! Jo was excited about being an aunt and Sam and Gabe were always arguing who would be the cooler uncle. They both vowed to spoil those babies rotten.   

Dean and Cas spent their spare time painting the bedroom across from theirs, planning on making it into a nursery for the babies. Both of them agreed on wanting them to share a room for now until they got older. They painted the room a light blue and Cas picked out a border with little cartoon bees on it because he thought it was cute.

  In April they found out the sex of the babies. They knew their surrogates had ultrasound appointments two days apart so they agreed on finding out the sex of both babies before telling family and friends. Castiel found out first; Jamie, the young woman that was carrying for him, was going to be having a boy. Then two days later Caroline, the young woman carrying for Dean, found out the baby was a girl. Bal was the first to know. He took a picture of Dean and Castiel, Dean holding a pink bear that said it's a girl and Cas holding a blue bear saying it’s a boy. They immediately sent the picture to all their friends and family. In no time their phones were ringing nonstop with congratulations.  

"Dean we need to pick out names, it's mid-May! Our son and daughter will be here in only a month and a half and I want them to have names." 

Dean joined Cas on the couch. "I was thinking Mary for our daughter, after my mom." Cas smiled and nodded his head.  

"Mary is a beautiful name Dean. How about Mary Marie... Mary Marie Winchester."

  "I love it Cas."  

"I was thinking Gabriel for our son. If Gabe had never suggested your company, we would have never met."  

"Gabriel is the perfect name for our son Cas. How about Gabriel James... Gabriel James Winchester."  

"I love it Dean."

They cuddled up on the couch and talked about what all they wanted to do when Mary and Gabriel got here. They made love that night, each one showing the other just how much they truly were loved.  

In the middle of June, Ellen and Jo threw the boys a baby shower and all their friends and family showed up. By the end of the day they had so many baby boy and baby girl clothes along with anything else they would ever need. They were very ready for their son and daughter to get here.

   They went home after the baby shower and put everything away in the nursery. Then Cas led Dean to their bedroom; they stripped each other of their clothes and fell into bed, Dean on top of Cas. Dean worked his way between Cas' legs, kissing all over Cas’ body, biting and sucking hickeys on his thighs. 

 

 Cas opened his legs even more as Dean spread his ass cheeks and started licking circles around Cas' pucker, Dean barely pressed the tip of his tongue into Cas. Cas groaned and clenched his fists in the covers. Dean added a finger beside his tongue, pumping and wiggling it in and out. Dean added a second finger, spreading Cas so he could get better access with his tongue.  

Dean had left Cas' cock neglected until now. He pressed Cas' prostate as he sucked down his cock. Cas yelped and bucked his hips up into Dean's mouth. "God Dean if you do that again I will come all over that pretty face of yours." 

Dean groaned and started to slick his cock up."I'm going to fuck you so hard, babe." Cas rubbed his ass against Dean's cock while he slicked it up.

   "Do it Dean, fuck my tight little hole hard and fast. Jerk me off, make me come all over my chest and your hand." Dean grabbed Cas' hips lined up his cock and snapped forward hard and fast.  

Dean set a rough pace, fucking Cas and making him a writhing moaning mess. He loved when Dean fucked him hard and fast. Dean gripped Cas' cock, jerking him off as fast as he was fucking him. Cas' cock spurted long white stripes, painting his chest and covering Dean's hand. Dean continued fucking Cas until his cock spilled his release, throbbing, filling up Cas' tight hole. Dean laid on Cas until he caught his breath. Then he gently pulled out of Cas and rolled over, lying beside him. "We are going to be fathers soon Dean, can you believe it?"  

"No Cas, it's unreal I can't wait... What are the babies going to call us? We both can't be daddy that would be confusing."

  "I figured the babies could call you Daddy and me Papa." 

Dean kissed Cas' temple. "I love that babe. Daddy and Papa." 

  The sixth of July, Caroline had a doctor’s appointment. Everything was wonderful with the baby girl, and if she wasn't born by July 25th, they were going to induce at 8 AM. The 12th, Jamie went to the doctor and all was good with the baby boy. They wanted to set a day to induce and July 25th had a spot open for 8:30 AM, so they took it. 

Their son and daughter could be born on the same day. They were very excited about this possibility. 

 

*July 25th*

 

 Neither Caroline nor Jamie had gone into labor by the 25th so they both were induced; Caroline at 8 AM and Jamie at 8:30 AM. They were in the same room, both of the women more than happy to do it so Dean and Cas could experience everything from both births.  

Caroline was the first to fully dilate at 6:15 PM, a little over 10 hours of labor. At 6:42 PM Dean and Castiel welcomed their daughter into the world.  


 

 Mary Marie Winchester   
6 pounds 8 ounces    
18 inches long  .

The doctor cleaned her off, handing her to Cas. Dean wrapped his arms around them both, running his hand over their daughter's head while his other hand held Cas around his waist.

   Cas gave her her first bottle. She was laying in Cas' arms drinking it. "No fair Cas, I get to feed our son his first bottle." 

Cas smiled. "Okay, that fair... I guess." 

Their daughter had bright blue eyes and they were beautiful. Dean hoped they would stay that color. Her hair was a sandy blonde, just like Dean's. When she had finished her bottle and Cas had burped her, the nurses took her to finish running tests on her. The nurse also told Dean and Cas that Jamie was ready to push, and at 7:31 PM Dean and Cas were welcoming their son into the world.

 

 Gabriel James Winchester   
7 pounds 0 ounces   
20 inches long

  

The Doctor cleaned him off, handing him to Cas. Cas held him until the nurse brought a bottle. Dean took the bottle and rose an eyebrow at Cas. Cas kissed the squirming baby boy in his arms who has a full head of messy black hair just like him. His eyes were blue but Cas swore there was some green in there and he was just sure they were going to be green like Dean's. Cas also hoped both kids would have freckles like Dean. It was something he had always found cute about his husband.  

Two days later Mary and Gabe were ready to come home. All of their friends and family were at their house waiting for Dean and Cas to come home with the babies. Everyone passed them around, taking turns bragging about them and holding them. Their family and friends stayed until around 8 PM then they left to let Dean and Castiel get their son and daughter settled down. Cas was looking in the bassinet that had both babies in it.   

 

Dean wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, resting his chin on Cas' shoulder looking at their babies. "Our first night in our home with our children." Dean tightened his arms around Cas' waist, humming into his neck.

  "I'm looking forward to a lifetime more." 

They stood there Dean holding Cas, both of them watching their son and daughter. The babies started to whine and whimper and Cas began to rock the bassinet. Dean's arms still around him, his chin still resting on Cas' shoulder. Dean started singing ‘Hey Jude’ as Cas rocked the babies. They both watched as Mary and Gabriel fell asleep for the first of many times to their daddy singing to them while papa rocked them. 


	10. Chapter 10

  *Two Year Later*

 

 July 25th   

 

Balloons everywhere, EVERYWHERE! Some on the floor, some floating; the house was completely full of them, along with all their family and friends. As it being Mary and Gabriel's second birthday, everyone wanted to be there to celebrate with them: Sam, Gabe, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Bal, Charlie, her girlfriend Dorothy and various friends from Cas' work and from Winchester & Singer Protection for Hire.  

Mary and Gabriel were all over the place. Ever since they had learned to walk a little before their 1st birthday they had been unstoppable, and Dean and Cas quickly learned the joys of a mobile kid, but not just one, two.   

Mary and Gabriel slipped between Dean and Cas, both going for a big pile of balloons. Mary accidentally bumped into Gabriel, knocking him down. Gabriel started crying and Dean picked him up, immediately soothing him. "It's okay big boy, sissy didn't mean it." Dean kissed his son, trying to calm him.

   Cas was thrilled when Gabriel's eyes turned out to be a beautiful shade of green matching Dean's. The little boy had Cas' thick black hair and, to Cas' absolute delight, both kids had a dusting of freckles on their noses and cheeks just like their daddy.  

Cas went over and picked Mary up after she started crying when she accidentally fell on a balloon, popping it with a loud BANG. "It’s okay baby girl. Did that mean old balloon scare you?" he cooed. Mary had blue eyes close to the shade of Cas' own. Her hair hung just past her shoulders, curling slightly, and it was the same sandy blonde as Dean's.

  Cas walked up to where Dean was talking to Sam, Gabe and Bal. Gabriel was still in Dean's arms. "Papa! Papa!" Gabriel was squirming, reaching for Cas. Cas shifted Mary to one arm and took Gabriel in the other. Dean kissed his husband on the lips and his son and daughter on their heads.

  Gabriel stepped forward and opened his arms up. "Come to Uncle Gabe munchkins, so Daddy and Papa can get the cake ready." Mary and Gabriel leaped into their Uncle's arms, their earlier distress long since forgotten. That could be because of the fact that Uncle Gabe always snuck them candy… He was by far their favorite babysitter. Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabe.  

"Don't you be giving them any candy Gabe." 

Gabe just grinned. "Sure thing Dean-o. No candy for the munchkins." Gabe walked off with his niece and nephew and Dean turned to Sam.

  "Follow him Sammy, I don't trust him." Sam laughed and followed after Gabe and the little ones. Dean turned to Cas. "You want to help me get the cake and plates from the kitchen, and bring it out here to cut and serve?" Cas nodded and kissed Dean, taking his hand as they go to get everything ready. 

 

  Dean and Cas went to find their kids and brothers, all of them in the backyard. As Dean walked up to them the first thing he noticed was the chocolate on both kid’s faces as well as Sams.... Judas, Dean thought. “I could have sworn I said no candy, Gabe! They’re having cake!”

 

 "Swear Dean-o! Ask Sammy here." Sam started to talk but Dean cut him off.  

"Don't even Sam! I see the chocolate on your face too." Sam went to wipe his mouth and Cas started laughing as he picked up Mary. Gabriel ran up to Dean yelling ‘Daddy’ and wrapped around his leg. Dean picked him up and they all went inside to gather their family and friends for cake and presents.  

The cake was beautiful, a large sheet cake adorned with bees and flowers on each of the sides with a picture of Dean, Cas, Mary and Gabriel – the first family photo when the babies were a month old—and ‘Happy Birthday Mary & Gabriel’ written beside it. All made by Uncle Gabe, of course.

 

 Sam lit the candles and everyone sung Happy Birthday, Mary clapping and happy, bouncing in Cas' arms and Gabriel scared and crying, hiding his face in Dean's shoulder.  

After the cake was cut, they set Mary and Gabriel side-by-side with their pieces. Mary tries to feed hers to Gabriel and Gabriel was giving his to Mary, both smiling and laughing. They were already so close; Dean and Cas just knew they were going to be best friends and always be there for each other when they grew up and it went unspoken that it was the right decision to have both kids at the same time.

 

 Everyone bought Mary and Gabriel wonderful gifts. Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe took their neice and nephew into the living room to play with their new toys and Dean turned to Cas. "Our boy and girl are getting big quick Cas."  

"I know Dean," Cas said, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. Dean kissed Cas' temple.

   "I'm the luckiest man in the world. I have two beautiful kids and the best husband ever." Cas squeezed Dean a little tighter kissing him on the lips.

  "I know. I feel the same way."  

"Sorry to interrupt, but I must get going." They turned to see Bal standing there with a small smile on his face. "I've already said bye to the little ones and promised to take them for ice cream this Saturday."  

"Glad you could make it Bal," Dean said as he gave him a hug then stepped back so Cas could hug him goodbye.  

"Yeah, I'm glad you came."  

"Are you kidding Cassie? No way would I miss my godchildren's birthday. You guys are family, and I take any chance I get to spend with my family. I had a great time. Bring the kids over for dinner one night this week." Dean and Cas agreed to as they walked Bal out to his car and soon after, the rest of the guest begin to say their goodbyes and take their leave.

  Sam and Gabe stayed long past everyone else to help out and spend time with their favorite niece and nephew. While Cas and Dean cleaned the house up, Sam and Gabe gave Mary and Gabriel a bath and put on their pajamas. When they were done and went downstairs, Dean and Cas were finished cleaning up and were ready to relax.

  Sam and Gabe stayed and watched a movie with Dean, Cas, Mary and Gabriel. They put in The Minions Movie and Dean, Cas and the kids sit on the couch, with Dean and Cas in the middle and Mary on Dean’s side and Gabriel on Cas’. Gabe took the love seat and Sam the recliner. It didn't take long for the two to make their way between their Daddy and Papa and soon both were falling asleep, not even halfway through the movie

"They are asleep, Cas."  

"Yeah." Cas said running his fingers through Mary's hair. "Just a few more minutes and we will put them in bed." Dean smiled at his husband and they spent the other half of the movie watching their son and daughter sleep.   

After laying Mary and Gabriel in their beds, Dean and Cas went back downstairs with the baby monitor so they could here if one of them decided to wake up. They had agreed on watching a movie with Sam and Gabe and the couple told their brothers to pick a movie while they got some drinks and popcorn. They were waiting for the corn to finish popping when Sam and Gabe came into the kitchen, Sam looked horrified and Gabe barely contained his laughter. 

Cas looked between the two of them and then asked, “Uhh what’s going on?” 

Gabe handed Dean a DVD and his eyes widened as he handed it off to Cas who immediately turned bright red when he recognized it. Gabe caught his breath enough to talk. 

“We were going through the DVDs and came across this one, ‘Our Time in Heaven’. Neither Sam or I had heard of it before so we decided to put it into the DVD player and skip ahead some to see if it was any good.” Gabe had started laughing again, Sam still looked sick. "So, yeah… we totally just saw that and I can’t get it out of my head now.” Sam shook his head and shuddered. 

"I'm scarred for life." 

They all had a good laugh about it once Cas relaxed enough and Dean told them to find a different movie; not the home made kind. By the end, Sam and Gabe took off, the four of them planning to meet up later that week at The Roadhouse for drinks. 

 

 Dean and Cas went into their bedroom put on their pajamas and set the baby monitor beside the bed. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him in, chest to chest. Dean started mouthing at Cas' neck and Cas moved his head to give Dean better access. Dean mumbled into Cas' neck, "I love you Cas, you gave me a beautiful son." 

Cas hummed. "And you, Dean, gave me a beautiful daughter."  

 

"You are my forever, Castiel Winchester."  

"You are my always Dean Winchester." Dean rested his palm on Cas' cheek pulling him in for a very sensual kiss. Dean brought his other hand up to Cas other cheek. Cas' hands rested on Dean's waist. Both men moaned into the kiss trying to deepen it. They pulled back breathless. "I love you Dean."  

"I love you to Cas." Dean and Cas kiss languidly, lying in bed tangled around each other. They had been together seven years, married for six next month, and they still couldn't get enough of each other in the bedroom.   

They loved each other with every fiber of there beings.

"Meeting you that day was the best thing to happen to me Cas."  

"I feel the same way Dean." Cas smirked. "Even though I had no desire for a bodyguard."  

"Yeah, Cas, you were kind of an asshole when we first met… telling me that you could break me before the convention was even over." 

Cas ran his hand through Dean's hair. "Yeah, and after getting to know you on the drive to Vegas, I no longer wanted to get rid of you. I wanted to get to know you better." 

Dean pulled Cas in close nipping at his ear. "I won you over with the old Winchester charm." 

Cas giggled trying to squirm out of Dean's grip. "Yeah, yeah, you won me over with the Winchester charm."  

"You still ditched me twice in Vegas though." 

Cas shrugged. "Had to keep you on your toes! Plus, me sneaking off to the club led to our first kiss."

  "Yeah 12 minutes long, and I got video proof." Dean laughed.

   "I never thought I could be this happy Dean. You and the kids are my life."   

"You and the kids are my life too Cas." 

Dean laid Cas on the bed, slowly climbing on top of him. Dean kissed down his husband's body, removing his pajama bottoms and briefs, then kissed his way back up. He stopped between Cas’ legs, taking his husband’s hardened member into his mouth and sucking him all the way down. Cas groaned, gripping Dean’s hair tight as he held on and let Dean go at his own pace. Soon Dean was popping off his husband’s cock, spreading his ass cheeks apart and tonguing Cas’ rim, lapping and pushing his tongue in and out to loosen Cas up. Dean’s finger slid in beside his tongue and Cas moaned. Dean pulled off and kissed his way up Cas’ body, capturing his lips again. Cas groaned into the kiss, rolling them to where he was on top straddling Dean.

   Cas reached over and grabbed the lube out of their bedside drawer, before attacking his lover's lips neck and chest. Cas bit and sucked hickeys on Dean's body. Cas kisseed his way down Dean's body and started sucking his leaking cock. He had Dean ready to come twice; once while he was sucking his cock, then again eating his ass, three fingers deep, and rubbing Dean's prostate. "Please, Cas! Fuck me. No more teasing.”   

"Shhhh…" Cas put his mouth on Dean's, mumbling against his lips, "I will give you exactly what you need." 

Cas slicked up his cock, positioned it, and pushed into Dean. Cas grunted and Dean mewled as Cas bottomed out. He paused, letting Dean adjust. Soon Dean started gyrating his hips, fucking himself against Cas cock and pushing it deeper with each roll of his hips. Cas' cock started rubbing his prostate and Dean groaned, urging Cas to start thrusting into him.  

Dean still rotated his hips, moving to match Cas’ thrusts, both of them lost in the sensation, not rushing to achieve an orgasm but instead enjoying the feel of each other's body. They made love languidly until the need for more pulsed through them.

"Cas babe, fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Cas grabbed Dean's hips, snapping into him hard, grunting. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas and Castiel adjusted his angle until Dean yelped and Cas knew that's it, that's the spot. He hit it over and over until Dean squirted his release in long hot streaks on his and Cas' chest. Cas groaned and thrusted into Dean until his hips stuttered and he felt his cock pulse, shooting his hot thick come deep into his husband's heat. Cas gently pulled out of Dean, rolled over and laid beside him so their heads were touching, both still trying to catch their breath. "You’re wonderful Cas." Dean kissed his husband’s collarbone and neck.  

"You're wonderful Dean." They kissed and praised each other until the mess on them started to dry and became itchy. Cas drug Dean out of bed and into the shower where they kissed and washed each other. When they dried off they slipped on their pajama bottoms. They both started wearing them to bed instead of sleeping nude when they brought the kids home, quickly figuring out it was easier to already have them on instead of being woken by a crying infant in the middle of the night and trying to find clothes that were thrown about the room somewhere in the dark. 

  Dean pulled Cas into him once they got into bed. Cas laid his head on Dean's chest, his arm rested on Dean's chest as well. Dean looked at Cas' wedding band, then to his matching one with alternating emerald and aquamarine stones. He thought about the engravings on the inside and smiles. Cas' said D.W. My One, My Only, My Husband. Dean’s said C.W. My Love, My Life, My Husband. 

Dean cuddled closer to Cas, tangling their legs together, and kissed him on top of his messy sex hair. 

 

 Dean had everything he had ever wanted. Family... He had his soulmate, two beautiful kids, and love. To him his life was perfect. Castiel was His One, His Only, His Love, His Life, His Husband, and Dean knew Cas felt the same way. 

Today, Forever and Always.     

 

The End


End file.
